YuGiOh! ZEXAL Extra: Invasion
by Rebster6
Summary: In this story, we delve into the duels of those who were invading Heartland City before it was cool. Enjoy.
1. Galactic 1

Mizael was angry.

It had all been so perfect. The great, prideful reunion of the Barian Lords before their enemies. It had been meant to demoralise them. To show them how futile their efforts up to now had been. The reappearance of Nasch and Merag had brought the seven of them back together at last, and displaying this to Yuma and Astral – and thereby underlining the fact that they were now forced to fight their old comrades – would have sent them spiralling into despair. Once that happened, the seven of them would have annihilated Yuma and Kaito, sealing victory once and for all.

But everything had fallen apart so quickly. An unknown person had launched smoke bombs at the Barian Lords, obscuring their enemies from sight. Blinded, the seven of them had been unable to stop Yuma and the others escaping.

"Yuma... Kaito... where are you?" Mizael growled, launching himself from rooftop to rooftop, his eyes scanning the streets below.

The second he had recovered, Nasch – who's Barialapis had for some reason reacted with Yuma's pendant, immobilising the pair of them – had given the order to spit up and comb the city to find Yuma and the others. They had no need for orders beyond that. They knew their mission: attack on sight, retrieve the Numbers.

Mizael changed direction to follow a highway, moving as fast as the layout of the human city would allow him.

Like his comrades, he had good reason to be in a hurry. However, he wasn't quite so driven by Nasch's orders as the others. In fact, he desperately wanted to catch up to the group _before_ any of the others did. But not to fight Yuma. Personally he didn't care much for dueling Yuma – he had almost defeated him before, and had no doubts in his ability to do so again.

Kaito, on the other hand...

Above all else, Mizael wanted nothing more than to have a fierce, heartfelt duel with Kaito. Not for anything as trivial as Number hunting, but to prove, once and for all, which of them was the true Galaxy-Eyes master. He couldn't let one of his comrades defeat Kaito first. He wouldn't allow it. Kaito was his prey, and his alone.

And then he saw it. Lights, in the distance. A large, minibus-like vehicle speeding along the highway just ahead of him.

"Found you!" Mizael cried, darting towards the vehicle. He had it. He'd found them first. Kaito was all his.

The scream was his only warning.

Glancing over his shoulder, Mizael caught a glimpse of one of the strangest sights he'd seen in a long time. A young girl of about Yuma's age, speeding through the air towards him, riding what seemed to be a giant pink rocket-propelled hover-cannon. And screaming her head off.

No sooner had he laid eyes on it when the girl fired her cannon. A series of energy blasts shot through the air towards him, knocking the girl back from the recoil.

"What?!" Mizael exclaimed.

With just seconds to spare, he landed on the nearest rooftop and held up his hand, conjuring an energy shield. The attack smashed into the barrier, exploding with a force that rocked the building beneath him. Mizael winced. Had the girl's 'battlecry' not alerted him, he was sure that the attack would have seriously injured him.

"Who are you?" he called through the smoke.

The girl landed opposite him with a thud, her cannon flying away of its own accord. Straightening up, she stared Mizael down with fire in her eyes.

"I am... Anna!" she proclaimed, pointing at him. "Even if it kills me, I won't let you lay one finger on my Yuma!"

"Little girl, I won't forgive anyone who stands in my way," Mizael replied, all the while conscious of his ever-fleeing quarry.

" _You_ won't forgive, you say?" Anna repeated indignantly. "Well that's my-"

"That's my line!"

Anna stopped, confused. Both of them turned their eyes to the sky, and almost immediately spotted a figure on another nearby roof, looking down on them with a triumphant smile. He was dressed like some bizarre superhero, complete with white spandex, a blue cape, and a red mask with a gold protrusion that looked almost like a crown.

"Today is one again a banquet of justice!" he called to them. "ESPer Robin, ally to those in trouble, has now arrived!"

Now Anna looked just as bemused as Mizael felt. "ESPer Robin... you mean like out of the TV show?"

"That's the one!" Robin jumped down from the roof, landing nimbly on one knee in front of Anna. "Real name Fuya Okudaira. But you can call me Fuya, young lady."

"Um..."

"And you," he went on, standing up and pointing at Mizael, "may address me as 'The Great Transdimensional Hero: ESPer Star Robin'! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Why are you here?" Anna asked. "And why are you dressed like _that_?"

"Same reason as you, I reckon," Fuya replied. "Yuma was the first real friend I ever had, and I owe everything to him: my confidence, my family, and my life. The absolute least I can do now – as a hero _and_ as a friend – is help him when he needs it most.

"Hmph," Anna scoffed, turning to face Mizael. "Don't go so far as assuming anything about Yuma and I. He means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Be that as it may," Fuya nodded, mimicking her movement, "we find ourselves on the same side here."

Anna grinned. "Yeah. How about it then, Goldilocks? Think you can take us both?"

Mizael sighed and shook his head. "Pathetic..." he muttered. "Is this the greatest resistance that humanity can muster? I don't have time to play with you small-fries." He turned and made to leap from the building.

Something exploded in front of him, sending him staggering backwards. Glancing up, he saw Anna's cannon, still hovering in the sky and blocking off his escape route.

"You're going nowhere!" Anna shouted.

Mizael's fist clenched. He was torn between two choices. His mind was telling him to blast that irritating device out of the sky and keep chasing Kaito. But that was the second time this girl had dared to raise a hand against him. Before he could give chase, he had to show the pair of them what it meant to slight a Barian Lord.

"Very well," he growled, turning back to the pair. "But I meant what I said. I will show no mercy to those who stand against me!"

"I meant what I said too!" Anna retorted, triggering her duel disk. "I won't let you past, even if it kills me!"

"Likewise!" Fuya called, activating his own. Mizael copied them, the bandage-like gauntlet on his arm unfurling and reforming to create a white, wing-like disk. As Anna and Fuya prepared their D-Gazers – and Mizael's eye flashed red – the augmented reality field rose up around them, tinting everything an electric green colour.

"DUEL"

 **Mizael LP:** 4000

 **Anna LP:** 4000

 **Fuya LP:** 4000

"I'll take the first move," Mizael said. "I draw! I Set one monster in Defence Position and end my turn."

"Me next," Anna asserted. "I draw! First, I activate the Field Spell, revolving Switchyard!" As she placed the Spell on her duel disk, a wave of light rippled out from her feet, transforming their surroundings from the empty city landscape into a train yard. Closed garage doors surrounded them, and spotlights illuminated the great revolving track between them.

"Revolving Switchyard..." Mizael repeated.

"This card has two effects, of which I can activate one per turn," Anna explained. "I activate the second effect! By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can add a really big train from my Deck to my hand. I discard Ruffian Railcar to add Heavy Freight Train Derricrane to my hand!" She placed one card in the Graveyard, and caught her new addition as her Deck spat it out. "Next, I Summon Lionhearted Locomotive!" One of the bay doors behind her rattled open, and from it, a large green steam train rumbled out, stopping just short of Anna.

Lionhearted Locomotive: Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 2400/DEF 2100

"A monster with 2400 ATK right off the bat?!" Fuya said surprised.

Anna grinned. "In a Battle Royal, we can't attack on our first turns. So I Set one card and end my turn!" A face-down appeared in front of her. "And during the End Phase, my discarded Ruffian Railcar's effect activates, letting me add Snow Plow Hustle Rustle from my Deck to my hand."

"And so, the banquet begins!" Fuya declared, swishing his cape aside. "Draw! I Normal Summon Beast-Warrior Puma!" A black, panther-like warrior emerged before him.

Beast-Warrior Puma: Beast-Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

"Puma's effect activates! By Tributing it, I can add D.D. Esper Star Sparrow from my Deck to my hand." The panther drew its sword and held it aloft. The blade flared with light along its length and emitted a high-pitched note, upon which Puma burst into a shower of light particles.

"Star Sparrow..." Anna muttered, tapping a button on her D-Gazer.

"I won't be Summoning it yet," Fuya went on, showing Mizael the card before placing it in his hand. "But you won't have to wait long to meet the real me! I place two cards face-down and end my turn." The Set cards materialised before him.

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Mizael drew with vigour, his eyes fixed on the pair opposite him. "Now that we've all had a turn, the attacks can begin! I Special Summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon!" A brown, serpentine dragon with an orange underside appeared before them, twisting itself into an infinity symbol.

Schwarzschild Limit Dragon: Dragon-Type/DARK/Level 8/ATK 2000/DEF 0

"If my opponent controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK," Mizael explained, indicating Lionhearted Locomotive, "Schwarzschild can be Special Summoned directly from my hand. Then, I Flip Summon Heliosphere Dragon!" His face-down monster flipped up, and a pink, bat-like dragon with a heart-shaped indent in its centre appeared.

Heliosphere Dragon: Dragon-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 1900

"Heliosphere's effect activates!" he went on. "If I control a Level eight Dragon, I can change Heliosphere's Level to eight!"

Heliosphere Dragon: Level 4 → 8

"Two Level eight monsters..." Fuya muttered. "Here it comes."

"Let me show you, pathetic humans, just what it means to stand before the Barian Lords! Level eight Schwarzschild and Heliosphere, Overlay!" At Mizael's command, both dragons shot up into the air as purple and yellow bolts of light, clearing the way for a galaxy portal to open up. "I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" The two Material Monsters chased spiralled down into the portal, which exploded with light. "The howl that pierces the universe – reflect the distant past, and revive from the roots of the galaxies! Manifest yourself now, and guide me to victory! Xyz Summon! Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

The violet symbol flashed across the field, spelling out the number one-hundred-and-seven. The Number's sealed form rose out of the portal – a huge upside-down Dual Square pyramid, made from a dark purple metallic material, and with red and blue crystals set into opposite faces. The construct opened up, and three long, spindly tails spilled out from inside. Pieces of what looked like machine parts began to unfold from within the sealed form, assembling and connecting in different ways, until eventually, a colossal, mechanical-looking dragon floated above them. Its body was the same colour as its sealed form – a purple so dark that it bordered on black – and constructed from the same metallic material. Its arms were two wide metal plates that looked like shields, and its eyes a piercing, bloodthirsty red colour. As the residue from its explosive Summoning died away, the dragon drew back its head and let out a roar – a strange, high-pitched screech that a second later descended into a rumbling howl. Two bright yellow Overlay Units traced circles around the beast, contrasting sharply against its dark, armoured hide.

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500 – 2 OLU

"Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon..." Fuya breathed, staring up at the beast, a thrill of fear chilling him to the core.

Anna grinned unsteadily. "So that's your ace, huh?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Mizael said firmly. "Don't you dare believe that I'm honouring you by going all out. You are far from deserving of Tachyon Dragon's majesty. However, I'm hunting bigger prey today... and you two are just in my way. For insects like you who block my path, there can be only one punishment: a total and utter annihilation!"

Fuya flinched. Anna readied herself.

"Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, attack the would-be hero directly! Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!" The mechanical dragon drew back its head and began charging a bright purple sphere of energy.

"Trap Card, open! A Hero Emerges!" Fuya's face-down card activated, and he held up his four card hand. "Now you have to select one random card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I can immediately Special Summon it!"

Mizael's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "The far left."

Fuya gave a bark of laughter. "Yes! You picked brilliantly, sir! The descent of the transdimensional hero has finally arrived! Appear, D.D. Esper Star Sparrow!" From high above, the famous dark-skinned warrior with a red cape materialised before its owner, creating a stark contrast between the two heroes.

D.D. Esper Star Sparrow: Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 10/ATK 3000/DEF 1500

"Hmph," Mizael snorted. "Since the conditions on the field have changed, I call a replay. Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, redirect your attack to Lionhearted Locomotive!" The dragon turned on Anna, and unleashed a blast of violet energy that blew her train to smithereens. Anna herself was knocked backwards by the force of the attack, landing heavily.

 **Anna LP:** 4000 → 3400

"Anna! Are you ok?!" Fuya called.

"Y- yeah..." Anna breathed, struggling to her feet. _What an impact…_ she thought. _It's like getting hit by Yumimi's Chaos Xyz all over again. Worse even._

Mizael watched impassively, allowing her to get to her feet before continuing. "At this moment, I activate Tachyon Dragon's effect! Once per turn, at the end of the Battle Phase, I can detach one of its Overlay Units to negate the effects of all other face-up monsters on the field, and if any of them have had their attack points modified, those modifications are removed!" Behind him, the dragon absorbed one of the yellow orbs into the red gem on its chest.

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: 2 → 1 OLU

"Tachyon Transmigration!" At this order, the Tachyon Dragon suddenly began to shrink down, folding in upon itself, until they found themselves staring at the Number's sealed form once again, revolving slowly in the air above them. Then, the red and blue gems imbedded into the construct suddenly flashed with light, and a blinding, all-consuming blaze of colour was released from the sealed form. The lights from Revolving Switchyard were eclipsed by the multi-coloured blaze as it washed over the field, suffusing Esper Star Sparrow.

"Hang in there, Star Sparrow!" Fuya called.

"With this your monster's effects are sealed," Mizael said. "Additionally, for each card or effect that resolved previously during this Battle Phase, Tachyon Dragon gains an additional 1000 ATK until the End Phase, also it can move away from the end of the Battle Phase and make one more attack!" The rainbow cacophony was starting to ease up now, the sealed form's revolutions slowing down. "Reverberate through time and be reborn! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" The sealed form opened up once again, and within a few seconds, the Number was hovering above the field, even more menacing than before, an aura of yellow energy now surrounding it.

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: ATK 3000 → 4000

"What?!" Anna gasped.

"It can make multiple attacks?" Fuya said.

"Correct," Mizael nodded. "And the girl's field is now wide open. Go, Tachyon Dragon! Put her to rest!" At his command, the dragon began charging another attack.

Desperately, Anna reached for her hand. "I activate the effect of Snow Plow Hustle Rustle in my hand! By destroying my Set card, I can immediately Summon it in response to a direct attack!"

"What?! Mizael exclaimed. "Destroying your own Set card?"

Anna grinned. Another door slid up behind her, bringing forth a giant red train with a snow plough attached to it. The track it was on took it straight to Anna's Set card – Grade-Up – which it smashed straight through without stopping.

Snow Plow Hustle Rustle: Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 10/ATK 2500/DEF 3000

"That's not all! You now take 200 damage per card destroyed this way!" Mizael winced as the train zoomed past him, pelting him with shards of the destroyed Trap Card.

 **Mizael LP:** 4000 → 3800

"Then, the other effect of Revolving Switchyard activates!" Anna went on before Mizael could react. The track brought Hustle Rustle back around to Anna's side where it stopped. "When I Summon an EARTH Machine, I can Summon a smaller train from my Deck, and turn it into a big train!"

"What are you talking about, girl?" Mizael snapped.

"You'll see. Appear, Express Train Trolley Olley!" The revolving track between them began rotating, grinding slowly around until it formed a new track to a garage off to the side. The door opened, and from it a cargo train pulling containers of coal emerged.

Express Train Trolley Olley: Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

"Then, due to Switchyard's effect, Trolley Olley's Level increases from four to ten!"

Express Train Trolley Olley: Level 4 → 10

Mizael's fist clenched. "If you're quite finished," he snarled, "I'll leave your ridiculous toys alone, and instead use another replay to attack Esper Star Sparrow!" At that moment, the dragon fired once again. The intense beam of purple energy shot down and struck the monster with the force of a bomb going off. Fuya screamed and was lost in the explosion. "That much drama from a mere 1000 damage," Mizael said disdainfully. "He won't last minutes."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Anna replied, waggling her finger at him.

"What?"

Both of them watched as the smoke cleared, revealing a remarkably unharmed Fuya. His monster was gone, but in front of him, one of the flashing barriers used to stop trains entering the Switchyard had lowered, creating a shield that had blocked the shockwave from the attack. Fuya himself was just now recovering, having himself been cowering behind his cape from an attack that had never reached him.

"I... whuh..." he said, a bit disoriented. "Why didn't I take damage?"

"I'd very much like to know that as well," Mizael called.

Anna laughed. "It's my Revolving Switchyard, of course! The effect that Summons extra trains to my field has a condition attached to it. After I use that effect, my opponent takes no further battle damage this turn." She pointed a finger at Mizael, then at Fuya. "This is a Battle Royal, so both of you are considered my opponents. Therefore, neither of you take damage this turn, even from battling each other!"

"Awesome!" Fuya breathed. "Thanks Anna!"

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Just make sure you pull your weight in this duel. Even a train can only carry so much baggage."

Mizael's eyes narrowed. _What's going on…?_ he thought. _What kind of dueling style is this? It's rash, reckless, destructive… yet so calculated. I've never seen anything like it-_

"What's wrong?" Anna barked, interrupting the Barian's train of thought. "Hurry up and end your turn already!"

"Insolent girl," Mizael snarled. "I place three cards face-down and end my turn. And during the End Phase, Tachyon Dragon's effect wears off, and its ATK returns to normal."

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: ATK 4000 → 3000

"Yes!" Anna grinned. "I've got you now! Once it's started, the charge of my Runaway Deck can't ever be stopped. On this turn, you're history, Goldilocks!"

* * *

 **Author Note #1: Oh how I've missed the Barian Lords.**

 **Author Note #2: So from now on, the Extra stories will be following the same format we used in Delta. That is, all cards will use their OCG/TCG effects, with the exception of certain special cards, depending on the era. For the ZEXAL stories, cards such as the Numbers, Rank-Up-Magics, CXyzs and so on will use their anime/manga effects, whilst everything else will use its OCG/TCG effects. Additionally, we will be using some custom cards. Only a few – we're mostly sticking to existing cards – but most of the ones we add will be relatively significant.**

 **Author Note #3: This was timed quite well actually, what with Allen using almost the same Deck as Anna in ARC-V. Did anyone else notice that they also have the same last name?**


	2. Galactic 2

**Mizael LP:** 3800

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500 – 1 OLU

Spell & Trap Zone: 3 Set cards

 **Anna LP:** 3400

Snow Plow Hustle Rustle: Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 10/ATK 2500/DEF 3000

Express Train Trolley Olley: Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 10/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

Fiend Zone: Revolving Switchyard

 **Fuya LP:** 4000

Spell & Trap Zone: 1 Set card

* * *

"My turn, draw!" Anna declared. "First, I activate the effect of Revolving Switchyard!"

"Again?" Fuya remarked.

"By discarding one card, I can add a Level 10 Machine-Type to my hand. I discard Rocket Arrow Express to add Night Express Knight to my hand." She sent the first card to her Graveyard, and just as quickly caught the second one being ejected from her Deck. "Then, by reducing its ATK to 0, I can Summon it from my hand without Tributing. Come, Night Express Knight!" Another door off to the side opened, allowing an express train with a jousting knight-like statue attached to the front onto the field.

Night Express Knight: Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 10/ATK 3000 → 0/DEF 3000

"Then, I activate the effect of Heavy Freight Train Derricrane in my hand!" Anna flipped the card around to show the other two. "When I Summon an EARTH Machine-Type monster, this card can be Special Summoned immediately with its ATK and DEF cut in half. Appear, Derricrane!" With much rumbling, a yellow train transporting a crane trundled out from yet another bay.

Heavy Freight Train Derricrane: Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 10/ATK 2800 → 1400/DEF 2000 → 1000

"Four Level ten monsters!" Mizael said, surprised.

Anna grinned. She'd managed to collect all the pieces she needed for a One Turn Kill, and Mizael had barely lifted a finger against her. She couldn't quite believe it had been so easy. Indeed, even as she reached for her Extra Deck, a small part of her brain was telling her to be more careful, to consider forgoing her all-out attack in favour of a bit of security, to maybe Summon something else instead...

 _No,_ she thought angrily. _I have a chance for a One Turn Kill here. I'm not throwing that away!_

"Here we go!" Anna cried. "Level ten Hustle Rustle and Trolley Olley, Overlay!" Two of her four trains morphed into orange bolts of energy and shot away from their tracks. A red spiral portal opened up, covering the rotary track in the middle of the field. "I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" The two Xyz Materials flew into the portal, which erupted with light. "From beyond the railway, arrive here and now, alongside the tremors of the earth! Xyz Summon! Appear, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

The blazing portal upended itself, now standing upright between Anna and Mizael. Moving at a gradual but steady pace, a colossal new locomotive chugged out from within its depths, eventually coming to halt on the rotary track. It looked like a giant green cubic machine atop a grey infrastructure, which itself was carried by a number of smaller trains. It had no visible weaponry, but on size alone, it utterly dwarfed Tachyon Dragon. Two orange Overlay Unit flew in a wide orbit around the gargantuan machine.

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max: Machine-Type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 10/ATK 3000/DEF 3000 – 2 OLU

"Now I activate the effect of Express Train Trolley Olley!" Anna went on without a second's delay. "When used as Xyz Material, it grants the Summoned Xyz Monster an effect that gives it an extra 800 ATK!"

"As if I'll let you!" Mizael retorted. "Trap Card, open! Tachyon Flare Wing!" His face-down card activated, and a pair of bright orange wing extensions materialised, and attached to his dragon. "When my opponent Summons an Xyz Monster, this card can be activated by equipping to Tachyon Dragon. And while equipped, the effects of all Xyz Monsters you control are negated on the spot!"

"But that won't work!" Fuya interjected. "Trolley Olley isn't an Xyz Monster, nor is it on the field."

"True, but Gustav Max is," Mizael replied. "And Trolley Olley's effect doesn't just activate itself, but instead donates the effect to the Summoned Xyz Monster, and has it use it instead. Therefore, the effect currently being activated is that of Gustav Max, not Trolley Olley. As such, it can be negated!"

At that moment, the energy wings emitted a piercing ray of light. Gustav Max was enveloped in it, and a clunking noise emanated from somewhere inside the body of the locomotive as its engine ground to a halt.

"Damnit!" Fuya cursed. "We could've had him there. If that boost had worked, we could've wiped out his Number and-"

"Are you stupid?" Anna interrupted, facing him with her hands on her hips. "Even if that effect had gone through, Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers. The worst I could've done with a straight attack is put a dent in his Life Points."

Fuya blinked. "Oh... right, yeah..."

"It doesn't make a difference anyway," Anna said, turning back to Mizael and grinning. "I have bigger plans for my grand charge. Like I said, my Runaway Deck can't be stopped! Level ten Night Express Knight and Derricrane, Overlay!" Her remaining two monsters mimicked the first two, shooting up into the sky as another red spiral portal materialised, this one further back. "I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" The two Xyz Materials flew into the portal, which erupted with light. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" From out of the portal, a second giant train trundled onto the field, stopping just behind the first.

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max: Machine-Type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 10/ATK 3000/DEF 3000 – 2 OLU

"Two Rank ten Xyz Monsters..." Mizael said quietly, trying not to let the tone of his voice betray his trepidation.

"I activate the newly Summoned Gustav Max's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, this card can deal you an instant 2000 points of damage." An orange orb was absorbed into the top of the train.

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max: 2 → 1 OLU

"2000?!" Mizael hissed. "That's a powerful Xyz... however, that effect will not connect! Have you forgotten about my Tachyon Flare Wing? Any of your Xyz Monster's effects will automatically be negated." Once again the wings let off a bright flash, disabling the second locomotive before it could deal its damage.

"No..." Fuya said, his fist clenched. "We're trapped. We can't do anything..."

"Can't we?"

"Huh?" Now Fuya was surprised. Anna, despite everything, was still staring Mizael down as if she didn't have a fear in the world. And was still smiling.

"You didn't think I'd forget about Tachyon Flare Wing's effect so easily, did you?" She waggled a finger at Mizael. "For shame, Goldilocks. And after you hit the nail on the head so perfectly earlier."

Mizael scowled. "What are you talking about, girl?"

Laughing, Anna continued. "Remember how you said Trolley Olley's effect could be negated because it activated through a monster on the field rather than in the Graveyard? Well, that's the answer. That's the loophole in your Xyz-blocking strategy. Using effects that aren't on the field... or effects other than Xyz Monster effects. And luckily, this effect is both!" She raised a hand. "I activate the detached Derricrane's effect! When detached to activate an Xyz Monster's effect, I can destroy any card on the field!"

"What?!" Mizael gasped.

"That's it!" Fuya shouted. "That's brilliant!"

Anna pointed across the switchyard. "Be gone, Tachyon Dragon!" A ghostly moving image of Derricrane appeared on the tracks, passing through the two Gustav Max's and heading straight for Mizael's dragon at a ludicrous speed.

"Gah... Tachyon Flare Wing's other effect activates!" the Barian said desperately. "By destroying this card, the equipped monster is protected from one instance of destruction!"

The wings dissipated, the light particles that had formed them reshaping themselves into a barrier around Tachyon Dragon. A second later, Derricrane smashed into it, demolishing both itself and the shield, but leaving the Number it had protected unharmed.

"Ha!" Anna barked with laughter as the smoke cleared. "I nearly had you there! Sweating a little yet?"

Mizael's fist shook. "Insolent girl..."

"There's more!" she went on. "With Tachyon Flare Wing gone, my Xyz Monsters are free from its effect. As such, I'll now use my second Gustav Max's effect! By using an Overlay Unit, I can slam you with 2000 points of damage!" The monster in front, still sitting on the rotary track, absorbed one of its own Overlay Units.

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max: 2 → 1 OLU

Then, the monster began to change. The square segments that made up the green cube all parted and moved away, revealing two things within it. One was a red piece of metal that half resembled a face, and that extended out of the top of the machine. The other, more significantly, was a huge metal cannon that moved down until it was pointing squarely at Mizael. It extended until it was three times its original length, and began charging power for its blast.

"Trap Card, open!" Mizael declared desperately. "Prevent Draw! This card halves any effect damage I would receive!" The Trap activated, shrouding him in a barrier.

"Whatever!" Anna snapped. "That's still 1000 damage! Gustav Max, ready to fire! Big Cannon!"

A blast of blue energy launched from the end of the cannon at that very moment. It took less than a second to hit Mizael, who howled in pain and was thrown back by the force of it, landing heavily on a track several feet away.

 **Mizael LP:** 3800 → 2800

Anna sighed. "Well, it could've been worse, I guess."

"Things seldom work out quite the way you want them to," Fuya agreed. "But hey, you just took out 1000 of his Life Points and two of his Set cards."

"I guess..." Anna glanced up at the sky, still shrouded in a dark red shroud. "It all adds up. And besides, every second he prolongs his defeat is another second Yuma has to escape..."

Mizael struggled back to his feet, glaring at the pair of them.

 _That was close…_ he thought. _If I had allowed her move to go as planned, I would have taken that effect twice at full power, plus two direct attacks after Tachyon Dragon was destroyed. That's a total of 10000 damage…_ He shook his head in disbelief. _Just what is this human…?_

"Oh Goldilocks, you're still conscious!" Anna said with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up," he snarled, reaching for his Deck. "Due to Prevent Draw's effect, I now draw one card."

"Good for you," Anna replied as he drew. "But you'll have a bit of a wait to use it, since my turn's still not over. I move to battle!"

Mizael's eyes widened. "Battle?"

"Go, Gustav Max! Attack Fuya directly!" With much grinding and clunking, the turntable rotated around until Gustav Max was pointing at the astonished hero.

"Wait, what?" he gasped. "Why me?"

A burst of steam shot from the vehicles used to transport Gustav Max, and as one, the gigantic monster began to trundle towards Fuya. He looked up fearfully as the behemoth bared down on him.

"Have you gone mad, girl?" Mizael cried.

"What's wrong?" Anna called. "Aren't you going to defend yourself, hero? Aren't you going to _respond_ with anything?"

Fuya frowned. "Respond... hero..." Then, his face lit up with realisation. "That's it! From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of D.D. Esper Star Sparrow! When a direct attack is declared, this card can immediately jump out of the Graveyard and onto the field! Come, D.D. Esper Star Sparrow!" A purple resurrection circle opened up on his field, and from it, his namesake monster leapt out and somersaulted to his side.

D.D. Esper Star Sparrow: Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 10/ATK 3000/DEF 1500

"That's the way!" Anna grinned. "I call a replay, and halt Gustav Max's attack!" The rail cannon – which was now almost on top of Fuya – ground to a halt, then began to reverse back to the turntable. "Turn end."

Mizael stared in disbelief. _First the Switchyard protection combo, now this? What's going on…?_

Fuya was likewise baffled. _She analysed my monster's effect in an instant, and used the rules of a Battle Royal to let me Summon it easily. Where did she learn Tag Team strategy like this…?_

"Well?" Anna snapped. "C'mon, it's your turn already!"

"A- alright! My turn, draw!" Fuya drew with gusto. "Anna, I won't let your help go to waste. I activate the Spell Card, Space Ration! If I control Esper Star Sparrow, I can use this to draw two more times." A wide grin spread across his face as he beheld his new cards. "Yes! And now, Sparrow will call on another member of his family! I Tribute Star Sparrow!"

"Tribute?!" Anna gasped as the monster dissipated.

"By doing so, I can Tribute Summon this! Appear, Phoenix Beast Gairuda!" A phoenix clad in golden armour materialised where the hero had stood moments before.

Phoenix Beast Gairuda: Winged Beast-Type/WIND/Level 6/ATK 2500/DEF 1200

"Hey, that monster's weaker than Star Sparrow!" Anna cried. "I gave up my Battle Phase to give you a powerful monster, not Tribute fodder!"

"When Sparrow would leave the field after being Summoned by its own effect, it gets banished instead," Fuya explained calmly. "However, Sparrow is the great transdimensional hero. He may leave for other dimensions, but while there is injustice left behind, he'll never be gone for long! I activate the Equip Spell Card, D.D.R. – Different Dimension Reincarnation!" The Spell appeared on his field. "By discarding one card, I can bring any of my banished monsters back to the field. I discard another copy of Star Sparrow."

Mizael narrowed his eyes as he watched the card enter the Graveyard.

"Return to us from beyond dimensions! D.D. Esper Star Sparrow!" The black-skinned warrior took to the field once more, cracking his whip.

D.D. Esper Star Sparrow: Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 10/ATK 3000/DEF 1500

"Next, I activate the Spell Card, Water of Life! This lets me bring another monster back, this time from my Graveyard! Return, Beast-Warrior Puma!" The anthropomorphic puma appeared alongside its comrades.

Beast-Warrior Puma: Beast-Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

"So now you have three monsters, none of which can match Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon," Mizael scoffed. "You can't even use them as Xyz Materials since they all have different Levels."

Fuya grinned. "Are you sure about that?"

"Hmm?"

"I activate the Spell Card, Galaxy Queen Light!" As the Spell materialised, Sparrow cracked its whip once more, the sound reverberating around the switchyard. The card then let off a sparkling flash of light that suffused all of his monsters. "With this, all my monsters will have their Levels changed to equal Star Sparrow's Level! Mother of the galaxies, please grant power to my heroes!"

Phoenix Beast Gairuda: Level 6 → 10

Beast-Warrior Puma: Level 4 → 10

"Level ten Robin, Gairuda and Puma, Overlay!" The family of monsters flew up into the sky, and into a bright, galaxy-like portal. "I use these three monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" The portal exploded. "Appear, Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer!" From out of the maelstrom of light, a giant blue robot descended. Its body was bulky and made from cubic segments, not unlike a toy robot. It had deep blue wings eclipsing most of what was visible behind it, and in size, it stood almost as tall as Gustav Max.

Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer: Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 10/ATK 5000/DEF 2000 – 3 OLU

"Galaxy Destroyer..." Mizael muttered.

"Correct!" Fuya replied. "Looks like you're catching on. If you're going to fight us with your Galaxy monsters, then my Galaxy Destroyer will do as his name suggests and pulverise every last one of them. You will rue the day that you dared to declare yourself an enemy of Yuma, and an enemy of just-"

"Trap Card, open! Neutrino Dowsing!"

"What?" Fuya gasped as the Trap activated.

"When my opponent Summons an Xyz Monster, I can detach an Overlay Unit from a Galaxy-Eyes Xyz Monster to activate this card." The last remaining yellow orb broke orbit, and was absorbed into the Trap.

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: 1 → 0 OLU

Fuya's hand tensed as he glanced at his Set card, but he didn't activate it, deciding instead to wait and see.

"Then, by sending one Normal Spell Card from my Deck to the Graveyard," Mizael was saying, "Neutrino Dowsing will copy that card's effect, and activate it immediately!"

"What?!" Fuya gasped. "But then, he can use anything! Dark Hole, Raigeki..."

"Barian's Force..." whispered Anna.

"Barian's what?"

"It's something someone used against me a while back," she explained. "This guy's a Barian, so he might be using it too. And if he is, we're in for a tough duel."

Mizael shook his head. "Don't worry. I wouldn't use a Rank-Up-Magic on your worms." He glanced at his hand. _And I've had plenty of opportunity to do so already…_

"Well what then?" Anna asked.

"The card I'm choosing to send is this," Mizael said, taking a card from his Deck and showing them before sending it to his Graveyard. "Monster Reborn! With it, I call your so-called 'hero of justice' to my field."

Fuya's eyes widened. "No..."

"Appear, D.D. Esper Star Sparrow!" Another resurrection ring appeared on Mizael's field, and just as it had done for Fuya earlier, Star Sparrow leapt from it and took up position on the Barian's side.

D.D. Esper Star Sparrow: Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 10/ATK 3000/DEF 1500

"Girl, you weren't the only one who took note of this monster," Mizael said. "I was interested in its self-sacrificing effect that protects my other monsters from being the targets of attacks or card effects. Which means," he added, turning back to Fuya, "that Galaxy Destroyer's 5000 ATK can't be used against Tachyon Dragon, and will instead be wasted attacking a monster in Defence Position."

"How dare you..."

"Hmm?"

Fuya's eyes glared furiously at the Barian, his clenched fist shaking with rage. "How dare you turn our hero of justice into your meat shield...? You'll pay for this! Galaxy Destroyer, attack Esper Star Sparrow!"

The robot held out its hands and, out of thin air, materialised a giant laser blaster. After a short period of charging, Galaxy Destroyer let loose a ray of cosmic energy that consumed and utterly annihilated the hero.

"Forgive me, Star Sparroooooooooow!" Fuya cried dramatically.

"Calm down Fuya," Anna called.

"No matter what, I will avenge you!" Fuya went on, ignoring her. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Galaxy Storm!"

"What?!" Mizael gasped as the boy's face-down card activated.

Fuya cracked a grin. "With this, I can destroy any Xyz Monsters on the field that have no Overlay Units. Be gone, foul dragon!"

Almost immediately, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon dragon was lost in a mighty explosion. It gave one last shrieking howl as its body was dissolved by the galactic blast, before disappearing completely, leaving Mizael's field utterly bare.

"Tachyon Dragon!" Mizael cried, distraught.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Fuya shot at him. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Mizael said nothing. He didn't turn around. He didn't even make any attempt to start his turn.

"What's wrong?" Anna called. "Anytime today, Goldilocks!"

"Heh," Fuya laughed. "Guess that was a bit mean of me. Looks like I broke his spirit a little... he must've really loved that card."

At that, Mizael spun around. His eyes were glowing red and burning with utter fury. The two young duelists flinched at the sight of it.

"You... I'll show you broken spirits!" Mizael snarled. "My turn, draw! If my opponent controls an Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand as a Level eight monster! Appear, Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon!" In a flash of light, a purple dragon with what appeared to be moon segments attached to its arms appeared.

Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon: Dragon-Type/LIGHT/Level 4 → 8/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

"Then I Normal Summon Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon!" A spindly, almost spider-like dragon materialised next to it.

Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon: Dragon-Type/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 800/DEF 800

"If I control a Level eight monster, this card can be Normal Summoned without a Tribute," Mizael explained.

"Two Level eight monsters..." Anna breathed. "Another Xyz Summon?"

"Yes and no," the Barian said, taking another card from his hand. The red glow hadn't faded from his eyes, nor had the murderous expression. "I said I wouldn't be using a Rank-Up-Magic against you, and I meant it. However, that doesn't mean you won't see a Rank Up, figuratively speaking. Appear, **Holeum, the Shadowbound Dragon**!" A third dragon appeared between the first two. It was a wyvern-shaped creature, made up of shadows that rippled and billowed like smoke, and with a single purple eye lodged in its chest.

 **Holeum, the Shadowbound Dragon: Dragon-Type/DARK/Level 9/** **ATK 2200** **/DEF 1000**

"Holeum can be Special Summoned from my hand if I control a Dragon, but my opponent controls more monsters than me. Additionally, when I do, its effect activates!" The eye began glowing, just as Mizael's was. The same shadowy shroud that covered Holeum began extending, enveloping both Radius and Parsec.

"What's happening?" Anna breathed.

Mizael pointed towards Holeum. "When Holeum is Summoned, all Level eight Dragon-Type monsters with 2000 or less ATK gain one Level."

Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon: Level 8 → 9

Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon: Level 8 → 9

"Then, I draw one card for each monster affected by this effect. Radius and Parsec make two, so I draw two cards!" Mizael drew quickly – he had no time to waste. "And now, Level nine Radius, Parsec and Holeum, Overlay!" The three monsters morphed into energy signatures – one purple, two yellow – which soared upwards, and into a galaxy portal that had opened up in the sky. "I use these three monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" The portal exploded, filling the sky with a dark, yet piercing light. Power filling the galaxies... when the ruler has exhausted his body and spirit, his soul will curse the world! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!"

A pale blue number ninety-five flashed across the field as, from the portal, a spiral cloud of shadowy energy erupted and poured down, creating a column behind Mizael. The higher section of the shadows then began to reshape, reforming themselves into different draconian features. Vicious-looking clawed hands attached to wispy, insubstantial arms. Black wings, each with five sharp points. A smooth chest plate with the dragon's number emblazoned across it, hemmed in either side by spikes. And a gaping maw that filled the air with a deep, bellowing howl that seemed to echo with a thousand moans of agony, whilst its yellow, soulless eyes glared down at the field. The bottom half of the dragon had not formed, leaving it suspended in the air atop of a swirling spiral of shadowy fog like a great, dragonic spectre. In place of Overlay Units, three pale ghosts traced slow and irregular circles around the dragon, their faces stretched wide in a never-ending scream of torment.

Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 9/ATK 0/DEF 0 – 3 OLU

* * *

Custom Cards:

Holeum, the Shadowbound Dragon  
Dragon-Type/DARK/Level 9/ATK 2200/DEF 1000  
If you control a face-up Dragon-Type monster(s) and your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: All face-up Level 8 Dragon-Type monsters with 2000 or less ATK you currently control become Level 9, then draw 1 card for each one. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Hidden Armory", "Overhaul", "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" or "Metalhold the Moving Citadel", or 1 "Hole" Spell/Trap Card, from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

 **Author Note #4: Because they're all a part of the Hole archetype. That's why.**

 **Author Note #5: Half the fun of these Extra episodes is getting to fill in the Decks and Extra Decks of some characters. With the Barian Lords, this includes giving them some Numbers that they were never shown to have in the anime, but ones where there's no reason why they couldn't have them, as the writers pretty much stopped showing Numbers being passed from hand to hand halfway through ZEXAL. We debated for a long time whether to give Mizael 95, as it played a relatively prominent role in the manga. In the end we decided to let him give it a whirl, as there's no anime reason he couldn't have it, it fits his ideals, and it lets us expand on his Deck a little. Of course, this means we'll be using its manga effect as opposed to its OCG effect - so your homework for next chapter is to learn its effects.**

 **Author Note #6: One of the things I love about Anna is that she is one of the few female characters that uses a Deck that isn't entirely based around the fact that she's a girl. For once, it's just a Deck. I mean, they must have realised this come ARC-V and sought to fix it as best they could by taking the Deck away and giving it to Allen, whilst Sayaka by contrast got fairies and/or cheerleaders. But hey, it was good while it lasted.**

 **Author Note #7: Water of Life... the duel writer's dream for when you need all the Monster Reborns.**

 **Author Note #8: At the point where Fuya uses D.D.R. to bring back Sparrow, we desperately wanted to use Galaxy Journey instead (because it fits Fuya's Deck so nicely), but we needed a realistic way to get another Star Sparrow into Fuya's Graveyard for Mizael's Neutrino Dowsing move. We could've used Foolish Burial or the like, but that didn't quite work, and we couldn't find a card that could revive Puma at the cost of a discard, so we were forced to abandon the idea. Cost Down would've worked equally well, but we preferred D.D.R. for Fuya.**


	3. Galactic 3

**Mizael LP:** 2800

Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 9/ATK 0/DEF 0 – 3 OLU

 **Anna LP:** 3400

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max: Machine-Type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 10/ATK 3000/DEF 3000 – 1 OLU

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max: Machine-Type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 10/ATK 3000/DEF 3000 – 1 OLU

Field Zone: Revolving Switchyard

 **Fuya LP:** 4000

Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer: Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 10/ATK 5000/DEF 2000 – 3 OLU

Spell & Trap Zone: 1 Set card

* * *

"Another Number..." Anna breathed.

Fuya whimpered slightly. He couldn't help it. Hero of justice may have been his full time occupation, but it wasn't his normal persona – and the beast that now towered above him was simply terrifying.

"Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon's effect activates," Mizael said quietly, the crimson glow of his eyes fading. "When Xyz Summoned, the total ATK of its Xyz Materials are used to calculate its own ATK. With Parsec's 800, Radius' 1400 and Holeum's 2200, the total is 4400. Therefore..." The rest of his sentence was drowned as the dragon behind him gave a deep, almost hollow-sounding howl.

Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon: ATK 0 → 4400

"An ATK of 4400!" Fuya gasped. "It's nearly as strong as Galaxy Destroyer!"

Mizael's eyes narrowed. "And that's not all. Upon Summoning, another of Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon's effects will activate. With it, by banishing any number of Dragon-Type monsters from my Deck, I can force each of you curs to banish the same number of Monster Cards from your Decks!"

"What?" Anna cried.

"I banish these from my Deck!" Mizael said, holding up a handful of cards for them to see. "Two Parsec, one Radius, two Heliosphere, two Schwarzschild, two Holeum and two Cloudragon! That's eleven cards total – every Dragon left in my Deck!"

"You're banishing all those? Why?" Fuya asked, pulling his Deck from his Duel Disk. Next to him, Anna did likewise.

Mizael chuckled. "For a simple reason. To obliterate the feeble hope that you humans cling to in your Decks." _More importantly though,_ he thought, _is eliminating as many of that girl's Machine's as possible, to reduce the chance of Revolving Switchyard being used. With it, she has a much greater chance of Summoning more copies of Gustav Max, which are tricky to defend against. Not that she'll be surviving beyond this turn, but still… it pays to exercise some caution._

Across from him, Anna was examining her Deck, her mind filled with much the same thoughts as Mizael.

 _I have to lose eleven monsters… that's practically all of them!_ she stressed, mentally counting her cards. _I have twelve left, so I only get to keep one. But which? I have these two cards in my hand… and I still have Revolving Switchyard for now. I have to make the best decision for my upcoming turn…_

"Alright," she said finally, selecting the last few cards she needed. "Here they are. One Rocket Arrow, two Hustle Rustle, two Ruffian Railcar, two Night Express Knight, two Trolley Olley, one Derricrane and one Signal Red. Eleven cards for the hungry dragon."

"And here's my selection," Fuya added, holding up his own. "Eleven monsters as requested. Three Trion, one Galaxy Wizard, two Puma, two Gairuda, two Iron Hammer and one Iron Phoenix. Satisfied?"

"Satisfied?" Mizael repeated. Anna and Fuya's card offerings burst into a cloud of shadowy vapour. "I won't be satisfied until this encounter is behind me and forgotten. For that, you two need to disappear!"

"Here it comes!" Fuya cried worriedly.

"Oh stop panicking!" Anna snapped. "Why would he attack you? My Gustav Maxes are much more of a danger to him – plus his monster can actually contend with them. Stop being such a baby! Really, some hero of justice you-"

"Battle!" Mizael called, cutting her off. "Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon, attack Gustav Max! Dark Matter Stream of Ruin!"

The dragon drew up to its full height and, within its perpetually gaping mouth, began to charge a sphere of shadowy energy. A strange cackling filled the air as Dark Matter Dragon's spectral Overlay Units began to laugh, revelling in the agony that was about to take place.

"Now or never then..." muttered Fuya, steeling himself before acting. "Trap Card, open! Someone to Protect!" His face-down card activated. "This card changes your attack target to one of my monsters."

"One of your monsters?!" Mizael and Anna repeated together.

"Going after the little guys, ducking and diving under the supreme power of justice..." Fuya said. "People like you are despicable! You're bullies – nothing more, nothing less. Well that ends here. You can't hide from my banquet of justice!"

Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon whipped its head around and fired a stream of shadowy fire at the colossal robot opposite it. Galaxy Destroyer responded almost immediately, drawing its fist back and then driving it forwards, as though to punch the flames away. The resulting explosion from the attacks' collision rocked the building, and the duelists struggled to stay on their feet. The dragon gave another howl as the pulse of the explosion struck it.

Mizael covered his head. "Even though your monster's stronger," he growled, "Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers."

"Even so, you still take damage!" Fuya shot back. Mizael grunted as the shockwaves pushed him back.

 **Mizael LP:** 2800 → 2200

"Just a little more," Fuya said, grinning. "If we can bring him down below 2000 Life Points, it'll only take one Gustav Max to wipe him out."

"Hey, good thinking," Anna replied. "But it may not come to that. Hell, at this rate, both of my Gustav Maxes will survive. You're not as bad as I thought, ESPer Robin."

"Like I said, call me Fuya," the boy said.

Above them, the power struggle had subsided. Dark Matter Dragon's black flames had been extinguished by the blast, and both monsters were now watching each other carefully. Wisps of dark energy rose up from the dragon's mouth like smoke. It's yellow, soulless eyes stared out at the monster that had dared to stand against it.

Silence prevailed on the field for a moment. The human duelists watched as Mizael straightened up and dusted himself off. Surely, they thought, they were in the clear now. Mizael had no more monsters to attack with. His dragon was powerless. And, most importantly, both of Anna's Gustav Maxes were still intact. On their next turn, Mizael would be history, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The comforting illusion lasted only seconds.

"Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon's effect activates!" Mizael snarled, his voice dripping with venom. "After it attacks, I can detach one of its Overlay Units to have it attack again!" The dragon lunged forward, snapping one of the spectres out of the air.

Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon: 3 → 2 OLU

"Consecutive attacks..." Fuya breathed, his smile fading fast.

"But then... it can attack three more times!" Anna gasped.

"Burn, you insolent girl!" Mizael cried. "Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon, attack Gustav Max once again! Dark Matter Stream of Ruin!" The dragon opened its mouth and, quick as a flash, launched a second attack. This time, the shadowy blaze shot uninterrupted across the field and struck one of Anna's rail cannons, consuming it in seconds. Anna herself screamed as the blast struck her as well.

 **Anna LP:** 3400 → 2000

"Anna!" Fuya cried, distraught.

"Continue on!" Mizael declared. "I use another Overlay Unit to let Dark Matter Dragon attack again!" As the inferno burnt itself out, the dragon drew in another phantasmal Overlay Unit and chomped down on it.

Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon: 2 → 1 OLU

"Attack the other Gustav Max! Dark Matter Stream of Ruin!" Just as quickly, the second machine went up in flames. This time, Anna was blown back by the force of the attack, collapsing in a heap a few feet away.

 **Anna LP:** 2000 → 600

"One more..." Mizael snarled, as above him, Dark Matter Dragon consumed its last remaining Overlay Unit.

Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon: 1 → 0 OLU

"Anna! Anna!" Fuya howled. "Anna, please tell me you're alright!"

"I- I'm fine..." Anna's voice was pained, and it was a struggle for her just to push herself into an upright position. "Fuya... please, listen to me..."

"What is it?"

Anna stared up at the dragon, the sphere of energy gathering between its jaws reflected in her eyes. "This next one will be a direct attack- no, just listen. Remember your Star Sparrow's effect."

"W- what?"

"Its effect that triggers in the Graveyard can be used in response to any direct attack from an opponent's monster. It doesn't have to be directed at you. When he declares the direct attack, use that effect. Get another hero by your side. You may need it."

Fuya shook his head. "Anna... please don't-"

"Just do it, you moron!"

"Have you two finished your goodbyes?" Mizael said, before Fuya could interrupt again. "Go, Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon, attack her directly! Dark Matter Stream of Ruin!"

Fuya clutched his head frantically, furious that he couldn't do anything to stop this.

"Oi, Fuya!" Anna snapped, trying to stand back up. "Don't blow this opportunity!"

Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, Fuya finally obeyed. "I activate Esper Star Sparrow's effect, reviving it in response to your attack!" From a resurrection ring that appeared on his field, the black-clad hero emerged once more.

D.D. Esper Star Sparrow: Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 10/ATK 3000/DEF 1500

"That changes nothing!" Mizael cried. "My attack will still target the girl!"

The dragon fired. The attack shot straight down to Anna, who was almost immediately lost in yet another explosion. The floor beneath them shook – betraying the fact that they were still on a questionably strong rooftop – and Fuya covered his face as he was nearly blown off of the building by the force of the blast, his frantic screams for Anna drowned out by the explosion.

"An unfortunate end to a remarkably talented duelist," Mizael mused, brushing hair out of his eyes as he waited for the smoke to clear.

"You..." Fuya whipped around to face him. "How could you do that?! She was just trying to protect Yuma!"

"Yuma is our prey," Mizael replied simply. "Those who stand in our way cannot be shown mercy when the fate of our world hangs in the balance. Still, to push me this far with such an unorthodox strategy... I underestimated her more than I should have."

"You sure did!"

Mizael's eyes widened in shock. Staring through the smoke, he caught a glimpse of the girl he'd just sent to her grave... standing. She was upright, grinning at him as though nothing had happened, with her Life Points completely unchanged. In addition, there was a new monster on her field – a bright orange train adorned with red flashing lights.

Construction Train Signal Red: Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1300

"Anna!" Fuya cried joyfully.

"What's this...?" Mizael asked, perplexed.

"Fuya wasn't the only one with a monster effect that could respond to attacks," Anna explained. "You see, when that attack was declared, I activated the effect of Construction Train Signal Red in my hand. It immediately Summons itself, and becomes the new attack target. Oh, and it also can't be destroyed by this battle."

"Brilliant!" Fuya said. "We blocked all his attacks!"

"We?" Anna repeated. "I think you'll find I did most of the absorbing attacks."

"Yeah... well..."

"Oh, by the way Goldilocks," she added in a raised voice. "In case you're wondering why I waited so long to use Signal Red's effect, it's because letting you believe you'd taken me down and then snatching that hope away from you... well, that's a lot of fun."

"Are... you insulting me?" Mizael snarled.

Anna giggled. "Maybe..."

Mizael's fist clenched.

"But in all seriousness, there's another reason," she went on, her smile fading. "You want to get to Yuma. I don't know why. But I do know that you want to hurt him, and that's something I won't allow. My move just now was meant to show you the extent of my feelings – no matter what I have to do, I won't let you have Yuma!"

"Agreed!" Fuya piped up, standing up straight and proud. "I have no clue what's going on in our world – I can only assume it's your lot's doing mixed up with some Number shenanigans – but Yuma's the first true friend I've had, and I won't let you hurt him, even if it means my life. He's a good and kind person, and he deserves so much more than this. Why are you lot trying to get him anyway?"

"Why?" Mizael repeated, his clenched fist still shaking. "You want to know why?"

Fuya shrugged. "It doesn't make much difference to me, but knowing will make it easier to understand why we're dueling in the first place."

With a hefty sigh, Mizael allowed himself to relax for a moment as he sought the correct words. "You two... you both think very highly of Yuma. You're both willing to put your life on the line to save him."

"Of course," Anna said immediately.

"Without a doubt," Fuya nodded.

"Then tell me... would you feel the same way if Yuma was trying to destroy this world?"

At this, the two of them were dumbstruck.

"I thought not," Mizael muttered. "You see, there are a number of worlds out there besides this one. Amongst them are the Astral and Barian Worlds, which are at war, with this world caught in the middle. Yuma has allied himself with a being from the Astral World, who is seeking to destroy the Barian World – my world – using the Numbers. By collecting the Numbers, Yuma is aiding in this goal."

"No!" Anna shook her head. "Yuma would never do that!"

"I doubt Yuma even realises he is," Mizael responded. "Or if he does, he thinks he can change Astral's mind... the fool. Astral is hellbent on annihilating our world since he views it as impure, and it has fallen to us – the seven Barian Lords – to rise up and take action to protect our world. No matter what you think of Yuma, he must be stopped if our world is ever to be safe."

"Rubbish!" Anna snapped. "Even if this was true, we're supposed to believe you're the good guys? Righteous warriors trying to protect your homeworld? Don't make me laugh! After what you've done to this world, its people-"

"That was not the Barian Lord's doing-" Mizael began.

"So what's your game plan then?" Fuya interrupted. "Kill Yuma... then what?"

Mizael looked up at the red sky. "Preventing Astral from gathering the Numbers and regaining his memories or powers will protect us for a while. Following that, wiping out the Astral World is our ultimate goal. It's the only way to ensure peace for the Barian World in the long run."

"So if Astral is the pot, that must make you the kettle," Anna chided. The Barian frowned, not understanding the idiom. "You're sick, you know that? Your goal is attacking our friends and wiping out another world of people, and you want us to sympathise with you?"

"I want nothing from you!" Mizael retorted, glaring at her. "You, who stand against me in my noble cause. You, who insult me beyond belief when my only concern is the protection of my world. You, who mock and ridicule and make light of me, a proud warrior of the Barian World! I want nothing from you but your end! "

"Have at it then, Goldilocks!" Anna replied, readying herself. "Let's see whose conviction holds up longer!"

Mizael's eyes narrowed. "No more games, girl... you've pushed me too far!" He took a card from his hand and held it aloft. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos!"

"Rank-Up-what?" Fuya asked. Then, both he and Anna were blinded by a flash of rainbow light that emanated from the card, lighting up the switchyard a fantastic array of colours.

"No!" Anna cried, shielding her eyes. "Not again!"

"This card allows me to Rank Up and Chaosify an Xyz Monster I control, in order to Summon a Chaos Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that's one Rank higher. I use the Rank nine Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon to reconstruct the Overlay Network!" Behind him, the ghostly dragon morphed into a huge amorphous mass of purple energy, which then shot into the sky and into a great swirling portal that had appeared there. The portal exploded in a dark green blaze of light, which swirled around and extended down to Mizael's field, creating a tornado of shadowy energy. "Chaos Xyz Change! Manifest before us, **Chaos Number 95: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon**!"

The pale blue symbol for ninety-five appeared momentarily above them, before shattering and revealing a darker, pulsating version of the number. The shadowy whirlwind began to coalesce and reshape itself, forming into the likeness of another huge dragon, like the previous one, its entire lower half was missing, the behemoth instead being supported in mid-air by the very cyclone of shadows that had helped to create it moments before. Unlike before, however, its body colour was predominantly dark blue, inter-spliced with red where the crimson sea of Chaos energy was visible beneath its body. Additionally, the shape of the beast was totally different. Its original flat chest plate now extended out into a full torso guard, including shoulder and arm armour all the way down to its clawed hands. Its wings were more filled out but still constructed from the same shadowy smoke, making them ripple and waver as they moved like the surface of water. And it was not one, but three heads that now stared down at its human prey, all six of its soulless yellow eyes filled with bloodlust, and all three sets of jaws stretched wide in a howl that seemed to carry like the wind. As for the Overlay Unit sitting in front of it, it resembled a human skull made from yellow crystal, with a globule of dark red energy shifting inside it, visible through its empty eye sockets and open mouth.

 **Chaos Number 95: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 10/** **ATK 0** **/DEF 0 – 1 OLU**

"Ok... ok... no need to panic," Fuya whimpered, taking an involuntary step back. "Anna, you've dealt with these things before, right? How do we fight it?"

"We don't..."

Fuya blinked. "Huh?"

Anna lowered her duel disk. For once, she seemed just as scared as him. "Last time, I only survived because Yuma was there dueling alongside me. I don't know how to beat these things. Seriously, I haven't a clue..."

"B- but then... what the hell to we do?"

"Battle!" Mizael declared, cutting their conversation short. "Quick Chaos was a Quick-Play Spell I activated during the Battle Phase, so I can still attack. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon, attack Construction Train Signal Red!"

"You're starting a battle with 0 ATK?!" Fuya exclaimed.

" _Battle_ is a loose term here," Mizael said calmly. Above him, all three gaping maws began to charge a sphere of dark blue energy. "At the start of the Damage Step, Neo Dark Matter's effect activates! I can immediately banish the monster it's battling without damage calculation, and inflict damage to my opponent equal to half its ATK!"

Fuya blanched. Anna braced herself.

"Go! Ultimate Dark Matter Stream!" The dragon brought its heads together, combining the three spheres of light into one giant one. From there, it fired a jet of blue energy across the field which struck Signal Red with the force of a bomb going off. The train was blasted apart in an instant, and Anna was once more knocked off her feet by the force of it. This time, she didn't get up.

 **Anna LP:** 600 → 100

"Anna!" Fuya cried.

There was no response.

"Additionally," Mizael went on, indifferent to the boy's distress, "Neo Dark Matter gains ATK equal to the damage inflicted this way."

 **Chaos Number 95: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon: ATK 0** → **500**

"Anna... please be ok," Fuya begged.

"You're next, boy!" Mizael roared, drawing Fuya's attention back to him. "Since Neo Dark Matter was Summoned via Rank Up, it can attack all my opponent's monsters once each. I move to attack Esper Star Sparrow! Ultimate Dark Matter Stream!" Quick as a flash, the ferocious dragon whipped around and launched a second attack from the energy sphere that hadn't disappeared.

Fuya gritted his teeth. "Since Esper Star Sparrow was Summoned by its own effect, it banishes itself when it leaves the field! And since this doesn't count as you banishing it, I take no damage, and your dragon doesn't gain any ATK!"

"I'm well aware!" the Barian retorted.

The attack struck home, producing a second explosion that consumed the hero. But even though Fuya covered his face expectantly, he had spoken truly – his Life Points remained untouched. Fuya considered making a quip about Star Sparrow being able to leap dimensions at will, to avoid any attack using its transdimensional powers. Unfortunately, he never got the chance.

"One more monster," Mizael observed. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon, attack Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer! Ultimate Dark Matter Stream!" Another flash of blue light, and suddenly, Fuya's giant robot was consumed by the dragon's attack. Fuya himself screamed in pain and was flung backwards, collapsing next to Anna.

 **Fuya LP:** 4000 → 1500

 **Chaos Number 95: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon: ATK 500** → **3000**

Mizael shook his head. "The fury of the Barian Lords... that was a foolish thing to incite. You're just humans. You can't be expected to stand up to the power of Chaos. But I won't accept a surrender: you've stood in my way, stained my honour, and insulted me to the heavens and back. I will accept nothing less than a full duel ending in your annihilation!"

"Well... t- that's good..."

Surprised, the Barian watched as the two humans slowly raised their heads to nod at each other, then began the tortuous process of pushing themselves back to their feet.

"We'll never give up..." Fuya muttered, his pain evident in his voice. "Not until Yuma's escaped."

Beside him, and despite everything, Anna was grinning as she struggled to her feet. "We're gonna beat you, Goldilocks," she said. "We're more than the stall-for-time brigade. Somehow, we'll find a way to take you down!"

"I admire your courage, humans," Mizael said. And he meant it. "Your tenacity, too. However, that alone will not help you overcome me." He raised a hand up to the sky. "I activate Neo Dark Matter's other effect! By detaching one of its Overlay Units, I can banish all other cards on the field." The crystalline skull burst into a shower of light particles, which were absorbed into the dragon.

 **Chaos Number 95: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon: 1** → **0 OLU**

All three heads of Neo Dark Matter then let loose a great, resonating howl that echoed around the switchyard. As it did, the Field Spell began to disappear. The garages, the turntable, the fog lights... all of them seemed to be evapourating, blowing away like smoke under the force of the dragon's roar until the three duelists were once more standing on a rooftop in the middle of the city.

"No..." Anna murmured.

"I know you didn't banish all your monsters when Dark Matter was Summoned, girl," Mizael said. "I've had enough of that Field Spell. If you want to show me the strength of the human spirit, you can do it without that card from now on. Turn end!"

* * *

Custom Cards:

Chaos Number 95: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon  
Dragon-Type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 10/ATK 0/DEF 0  
4 Level 10 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster: You can banish that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original ATK, also this card gains an equal amount of ATK. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon", it gains these effects. ●This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. ●Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; banish all cards from each player's Graveyard OR all other cards on the field.

* * *

 **Author Note #9: Because Dark Matter Dragon doesn't have that restriction in the manga. That's how.**

 **Author Note #10: At least four gold medals to anyone who can explain what on earth was going on with Dark Matter's effect in the manga.**

 **Author Note #11: Dear lord, Neo Dark Matter's effects were a pain. We went through nine different variations on its effects before settling on the current ones. They're not as refined as we'd like, but they work well enough, and I think they fit the monster quite nicely.**

 **Author Note #12: The interaction between Neo Dark Matter and Esper Star Sparrow's effects that we had Fuya speak about follow similar rulings from things like Battle Fader. When a monster under these conditions leaves the field (no matter how it does so), it's treated as being banished by its own effect. So even if you use Interdimensional Matter Transporter to banish them, although the net result is the same either way (the monster is banished), they won't return to the field. Weird thing, this card game.**

 **Author Note #13: I'm afraid we've taken a bit of artistic liberty with the time frames in the Barian Invasion duels. If the anime is to be believed, those duels all started at exactly the same time, and took up roughly half an Episode to get to the point where they all perform Barian's Chaos Draw. To me, this doesn't make sense. I find it hard to believe that Mizael would run into Anna and Fuya, and they would just stand there chatting for the time it takes the protagonists to drive to the school, drop off Tetsuo in time for Merag to get there, drive to another part of the city, encounter Nasch, drop of IV, have IV natter with Nasch for a while, and only _then_ start dueling. Even with the extended dialogue we created before this duel began, I just can't think it logical that they would have waited that long. As such, our headcannon is that the duels actually start and end at different times. So the duels we write will be longer than Nasch's up to the point where everyone BCDs, after which they'll be a lot shorter (the Summoning of the C10Xs will mark the final turn). This also gives us plenty of chance to explore everyone's Decks in more detail before the pitiful humans get Number C10Xed to death.**


	4. Galactic 4

**Mizael LP:** 2200

 **Chaos Number 95: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 10/** **ATK 3000** **/DEF 0 – 0 OLU**

 **Anna LP:** 100

 **Fuya LP:** 1500

* * *

"Anna..." Fuya grunted, still winded from Mizael's onslaught. "Y- you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"I'm fine!" Anna snapped at him.

Fuya held up his hands defensively. "Sorry. I was just trying to help."

Anna's expression softened. "I know. Just... just focus on the duel already."

"O- ok."

Anna gave a sigh, and shifted her nervous glance to Mizael's dragon, then to her own Deck.

Despite her bravado, she was feeling the pressure now. Her Switchyard was gone, her field was bare, and her Deck was almost out of trains. And in her hand was Special Schedule, a card that – at best – would put a 3000 DEF wall on her field that would be blown away by Mizael's monster next turn, losing her the duel on the spot.

Then there was the matter of Mizael's Life Points. Even if she did manage to draw her last remaining Derricrane and Summoned Gustav Max, the Barian was still just out of range of an instant kill with Gustav Max's effect. And although Derricrane should destroy Neo Dark Matter upon being detached, she couldn't rely on it being that easy.

She needed a sure-fire way of dealing with Neo Dark Matter. One that could overpower it while simultaneously not being hurt by any of its effects.

And there it was again. A voice – her own, but simultaneously not. That nagging part of her mind, telling her to Summon a card she'd never played before on the basis of... what? A hunch? Instinct? She had no problem with instinctual plays – they had served her well in the past – but ploughing right into a move without any idea what she was doing? Surely that was suicidal.

 _Suicidal?_ Anna couldn't help but grin at that. _This whole duel's suicidal. These Barians wiped out most of our planet's population, and now we're fighting them. Any sane person would give up now and beg to be let off easy._

Almost unconsciously, she took hold of the top card of her Deck. Her mind had reached its own conclusions. She was focussed, determined, and ready. Such was her concentration that she barely noticed the soft red glow on the back of her left hand.

 _But for Yuma…_

"My turn... draw!"

With bated breath, she turned her card over.

And let out a scream of delight that made Fuya jump.

"Yeeeeeeah!" she cried, immediately slapping the card onto her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With it, I bring Heavy Freight Train Derricrane back to the field!" A large blue portal opened up behind her, through which the construction train trundled onto the field, its own rails forming in front of it.

Heavy Freight Train Derricrane: Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 10/ATK 2800/DEF 2000

Mizael frowned. _What the… she was wallowing in pain and despair a moment ago…_

"Then," she went on, taking another card from her hand, "I activate the Spell Card, Special Schedule! This lets me return a Machine-Type monster with 3000 or more ATK to the field as well! Come on back, Night Express Knight!" A second blue portal materialised, and the jousting train charged onto the field, catching up to Derricrane before either of them had stopped.

Night Express Knight: Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 10/ATK 3000/DEF 3000

"Level ten Heavy Freight Train Derricrane and Night Express Knight, Overlay!" The two monsters shot into the air as bolts of orange energy, leaving their rails behind. With a whooshing sound, a large, galaxy-shaped portal appeared upright in the air behind Anna. "I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" The Xyz Materials spiralled into the portal, which exploded with light. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora!"

Both Mizael and Fuya's eyes widened in shock at the mention of the word 'Number'. The rails on which both the Xyz Materials had run now raised up, aligning themselves with the portal. The red symbol eighty-one flashed across the field as, with a tremendous amount of noise, a huge machine began to emerge from the blazing light of the portal. It stood taller than any of Anna's previous Xyz Monsters – taller even than Neo Dark Matter. Such was its bulk that it required a total of four trains to transport it, each one a sleek silver thing that trundled along the railways left by Night Express Knight and Derricrane. The cannon itself was a curved oblong shape, constructed from black metal orange lines running down it. Two bright orange Overlay Units orbited it.

Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora: Machine-Type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 10/ATK 3200/DEF 4000 – 2 OLU

"What?!" Mizael gasped. "Numbers?"

"You have a Number, Anna?" Fuya asked, surprised.

Anna nodded, her fist shaking. The number eighty-one flickered erratically on the back of her hand.

"But how?"

"I found it about a month ago. Or it found me- I dunno." Anna's eyes were fixed on Mizael. She seemed to be concentrating hard on something. "It took a form to match my Deck, and ever since then it's been nagging me to play it. I've held off for a while – I've heard through the grapevine about the dangers of overusing Numbers – but now? In this duel? No, I can't afford to hold anything back."

"Foolish girl," Mizael muttered, his eyes still wide and shocked. "Thinking you could control a Number-"

"I'm not controlling it!"

"What?"

Anna brushed hair out of her face, her insufferable grin firmly back in place. "Numbers amplify emotions. You must know about that by now. But you should also know that that doesn't necessarily cause death and destruction – it depends on the desires of the person. If they want bad things, that's when the Number makes bad things happen. But if all they want is to protect the one they love... well, you get the picture."

"Anna..." Fuya breathed.

"So no, I'm not controlling it," she went on. "I'm working alongside it to protect Yuma. It's helping me. Just like Fuya and I, we're partners in this duel!"

 _Unbelievable…_ Mizael stared at the girl's hand, where the glowing symbol was still flickering like a candle. _She hasn't noticed the Number's thirst for destruction – instead, her will is so strong its actually tempering the Number's influence. What willpower this girl has…_

"Nevertheless... this changes matters," Mizael said calmly. "Number hunting is our primary objective. Yuma, Kaito and the Tron siblings have most of the Numbers, but if there's a stray running around, it needs to be hunted. Summoning that oversized toy has just given me more of a reason to crush you!"

"Just try it, Goldilocks!" Anna retorted.

"Anna, please be careful," implored Fuya.

"Pfft, careful's overrated," Anna scoffed. "I detach one Overlay Unit to activate Super Dora's effect!" A single orb was absorbed into the top of the Number.

Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora: 2 → 1 OLU

"At this moment, the detached Derricrane's effect activates! When detached, I can destroy one card you control!" One of Super Dora's tracks extended out, passing directly beneath the dragon. Derricrane then surged from underneath the rail cannon, charging towards Neo Dark Matter at breakneck speed.

"Too bad for you," Mizael said. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects, so the effect fails!" Derricrane passed straight through the dragon's insubstantial body as though it was smoke, dissipating uselessly as it emerged out the other side.

Anna gritted her teeth. "I was right... in that case, battle! Super Dora, attack Neo Dark Matter!"

A loud clunk echoed across the rooftop. Then, just as Gustav Max had earlier, Super Dora's top section began to unfold. The upper corners moved out like stylised shoulder armour, and the long barrel of a cannon – made from the same sleek black metal as the rest of the body, and with the same glowing orange lines traced along its length – extended out from inside the Number, point squarely at Neo Dark Matter. The Chaos Number howled in response, its defiant cry reverberating around the field.

"Have you lost your mind, girl?" Mizael exclaimed. "Due to Neo Dark Matter's effect, I can banish any monster that battles with it before damage calculation, and inflict damage to you equal to half its ATK. That reckless charge just cost you the game!"

"Is that so?"

"Hmm?"

Anna raised a hand, preparing for the attack command. "Remember how I activated Super Dora's effect by detaching Derricrane? Well, for the rest of this turn after activation, a monster of my choosing will be completely unaffected by other card effects. Naturally I selected Super Dora as the target."

"What?!" Mizael gasped. "So Neo Dark Matter's effect... is useless!"

"That's right!" Anna grinned. "Super Dora, fire!"

Without warning or any hint of charging, the Number let loose a beam of orange energy that blasted a hole through the breast armour of Mizael's dragon. The beast howled again – not a challenging roar this time, but one of pain and torment as its shadowy form dissolved upon contact with the searing energy blast. Soon it was gone, lost as smoke to the wind.

Mizael cried out in anguish. The damage from the attack might have been minimal, but losing one of his prized Neo Galaxy-Eyes cards in such a manner hurt a lot more.

 **Mizael LP:** 2200 → 2000

"Gotcha!" Anna said, punching the air in triumph.

Fuya was likewise jubilant. "That was amazing Anna!" he cried. "You did it! You really did it!"

"Too right I did," Anna said, grinning. "You know, we might actually win this! It's all on you now."

"Eh?"

"His field's totally bare," she pointed out. "Not even a Set card. My turn's done now, so if you can use your turn to score 2000 points of damage while he's still recovering, we'll win."

Fuya's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! Awesome!" He swished his cape aside dramatically and faced Mizael, feeling emboldened by the defeat of the dragon. "You ready for this, villainous scum?"

Mizael's fist clenched. His field was empty, and he was totally defenceless. It was a blessing that the boy's hand was empty, but all he had to do was draw a card that could Summon a strong monster...

His fate now hung on one draw.

"Draw!" Fuya drew with a flourish and held the card out in front of him.

It was a Trap Card. Memory of an Adversary.

Fuya's face fell.

 _No… not this! I can't beat him with this!_ Distraught, he mentally flocked through his rather sparse options, trying to think of a way. _He's defenceless, for crying out loud! We'll never get another chance like this!_

"What's up, Fuya?" Anna called.

Fuya glanced at her, then back at the card in his hand. It was infuriating. She'd practically carried him through this duel, she'd brought his Life Points down as low as she could, she'd opened up the perfect opportunity for him... and with one errant draw, he'd blown it. In fact, it wouldn't have mattered if Mizael only had 1 Life Point. He couldn't touch him. No matter which way he looked at it, this card was likely to cause him more harm than good. There was nothing he could do that could defeat Mizael.

And just then, a thought occurred to him.

 _Maybe… maybe I don't have to._

The young actor looked up at Mizael, who was still watching him tensely. Fuya smiled at him. A possibility had just opened itself up to him

 _He's angry. He just lost one of his best monsters. He'll be even angrier next turn when he realises he's only alive because of a bad draw. So on his next turn, he'll be coming out guns blazing looking to wipe is both out. That's when I can use this…_ He examined the Trap Card in his hand once more. _I can block any strong attack he makes against Super Dora and get rid of the monster. Sure it'll probably kill me… but it'll re-open his field for Anna to finish him._

"I Set one card face-down. Turn end!"

 _I suppose heroes aren't always the ones that beat the bad guys…_ Fuya mused as Anna's indignant cry echoed in his ear. _That's Anna's job this time. I'm just here to help her along._

Mizael raised what would have been an eyebrow if he'd had one. "What? That's it?"

"That's it," Fuya agreed.

"You're kidding!" Anna cried. "After all the effort I made to get rid of that dragon and clear a path for you. I Summoned a Number, you know! Do you know how dangerous it is to Summon a Number?!"

"Sorry," Fuya shrugged. "I guess I just got a dead draw."

Anna scowled at him. She felt as though she had just been slapped in the face. This boy had just derailed all the hard work she'd done to force their enemy into a defenceless position, and now he had a chance to recover. Worse, Fuya didn't seem to mind at all. He was watching Mizael carefully, almost expectantly. He was just going to stand there and let Mizael rebuild his defence. The girl clenched her fist. How dare he...

But if Anna was angry, it was nothing compared to the Barian Lord standing opposite them. He looked livid.

"A dead draw..." he repeated, his hand shaking. "Are you telling me that the only reason you couldn't attack me directly was because of a dead draw?"

Fuya shrugged again. "I dunno. Maybe."

Mizael's eyes flashed a murderous red. "Disgusting humans... so insulting me wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to dishonour me too! To make me suffer the indignancy of knowing that me remaining in this duel is down to nothing more than good fortune. I won't accept such a disgrace! I determine my own destiny! I won't allow this to shame me! I won't allow it! I refuse to-"

He stopped suddenly. And it was clear what had silenced him.

A bright red light had just flared from his Deck, illuminating the Barian. It shone from his top card like a small crimson beacon. He looked down, surprised. This wasn't part of the duel, he was sure of that. No card in his possession could activate an effect from the Deck. Effects like that were rare at the best of times. So what was going on with this light?

And then, he felt it.

Power. An ocean of it – more than he'd ever felt in his life – was building within his body. He recognised it at once. It was Chaos. Something or someone was filling his body with Chaos power: so much of it, in fact, that his entire body felt electric.

Almost instinctively, he raised his right hand. It began to blaze with the same red light as the top card of his Deck. And finally, he understood. He knew where this surge in power was coming from. He hadn't recognised it at first, because it hadn't happened in a very long time. The Barian Lords were together again. Nasch was back on their side. And Nasch – that impossibly strong Barian Lord, powerful even by their own standards – was sharing his power with each of them.

He placed a hand on top of his Deck. The two lights combined, producing a blaze that almost blinded the two humans.

"Barian's... Chaos... DRAW!"

He drew the glowing card. And at once, his body exploded with red light. It extended upwards in a glowing red column of energy, reaching into the sky and beyond, and shining almost as brightly as the Barian Pipe a few miles away.

Anna and Fuya screamed. They couldn't help themselves. The light, which was still blinding them, was only a part of it. The explosion of evergy that had followed Mizael's draw had created a shockwave that was threatening to sweep them off the building. Fuya fell to one knee. Both struggled to stay where they were.

And all across the city, more beams of light were appearing. Two, three, four, five of them. All bright red and blazing, all shooting upwards from different places around them.

"What's happening?!" Fuya cried, shielding his eyes from the light.

Anna squinted. "Did... did he activate something?"

"Not yet."

They heard the voice crystal clear over the cacophony of light and noise. Mizael was staring at them from within the column of light, which was now beginning to fade around him. And he was holding a card.

"Humans... you who dare to stand against the Barian World... I told you, did I not, that you would receive no mercy? Those who cross and disrespect the Barian Lords so thoroughly and incessantly will receive nothing less than the full extent of our wrath!" He held the card out before him. "Rank-Up-Magic – The Seventh One!"

"Rank-Up-what?" Anna asked, lowering her arms.

"This card allows me to Rank Up one of my Over-Hundred Numbers, Summoning a Chaos Number from my Extra Deck that's one Rank higher," Mizael explained.

"Over-Hundred Number?" Fuya asked, picking himself up once more. "What's that?"

"He means that dragon from earlier, idiot," Anna snapped. "Remember? Number 107!"

"Oh yeah!" Fuya exclaimed. Then he frowned. "But... isn't that Number in your Graveyard?"

"Correct," replied Mizael calmly. "However, The Seventh One is not bound by the normal rules of Ranking Up. If I don't have an Over-Hundred Number on my field, I can choose one from either my Extra Deck or Graveyard, call it to the field, and _then_ Rank it Up!"

"What?" Anna gasped.

"Return to us, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" The symbol flared across the field as, from a blue portal behind the Barian, the great metallic dragon re-emerged, its bright yellow eyes blazing.

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500 – 0 OLU

"Then, I use the Rank eight Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon to reconstruct the Overlay Network!" At this command, Tachyon Dragon morphed into a globule of dark red light, and then shot up into the sky, spiralling upwards into a deep, black portal that had opened above them. "Chaos Xyz Change!" The portal exploded with a dark green blaze of shadowy energy. "Pierce through the surging galaxies, and be reborn from the dawn of time! The dragon star from beyond eternity! Manifest before us, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

The purple number one-hundred-and-seven flared into being above the field once more, then shattered, revealing a darker, pulsating version of the symbol. At the same time, the Chaos Number's sealed form descended from the portal – it was very reminiscent of Tachyon Dragon's structure, but longer and sharper, and coloured a bright polished gold colour tinted with bronze. As they watched, the casing opened up, and more mechanical segments began to unfold from inside. It was unquestionably a dragon forming in the sky, but its appearance was far more like that of a machine. It had five long tails, each with a two-pronged spike affixed to the tip, and its legs – if they could be called that – were large, segmented structures that looked more like giant shields than anything. Beneath the gaps in its golden chest, a sea of crimson energy could be seen flowing through the dragon's body, and up its neck... or necks, for it had three heads, like Neo Dark Matter before it. Its six amber eyes glared down at the field, and it drew back each of its heads to give great, rumbling roar that was higher in pitch and far louder than anything Tachyon Dragon had produced,. An aura of bloodlust and sheer might emanated from the dragon like a physical force. Its Overlay Unit – which took on the form of a gold-armoured diamond-shaped crystal with red energy swirling inside it – did not orbit around the dragon, but instead hung suspended in front of it.

Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 9/ATK 4500/DEF 3000 – 1 OLU

Anna took a step back. "So that's it... your true ace..."

"I- it's huge," Fuya stuttered.

"Look closely, humans." The air around Mizael was clearing now, the red sparks from the column of light fading. "And behold the true ferocity of the Barian Lords. You will quail before its might, and be flung into the abyss by its overwhelming power!"

"Don't talk rubbish, Goldilocks!" Anna retorted, finding her courage. "I don't care how many dragons you Summon... we can't afford to lose!"

"Now, bring it!" Fuya added.

Mizael narrowed his eyes. "As you wish, humans. I Normal Summon Raduis, the Half-Moon Dragon!" Quite to their surprise, Mizael's next move was not to attack with his new monster, but to Summon another copy of the white and violet segmented dragon he'd Summoned earlier.

Raduis, the Half-Moon Dragon: Dragon-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

"Then, I activate the Spell Card, Return of the Dragon Lords! Rise again, Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon!" The spindly, almost spider-like dragon rose up alongside it.

Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon: Dragon-Type/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 800/DEF 800

Fuya frowned. _What's he doing?_

"Neo Tachyon's effect activates!" Mizael went on. "By Tributing two of my monsters that haven't attacked yet, this card can make up to three attacks during this Battle Phase. I Tribute Radius and Parsec!" Both monsters disappeared in a flash of light.

"Three attacks?!" Anna gasped. "At 4500 ATK? But that means... it can wipe us both out!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it..."Fuya said, readying himself. "Justice... justice can never lose!"

Despite herself, Anna seemed to agree. "And love will always win! I'll protect Yuma no matter what!" She pointed threateningly at Mizael. "Now come!"

 _Yeah, come!_ Fuya thought. _C'mon, you overgrown hat rack. Attack me._

But it didn't. Instead, Mizael raised a hand and gave a very different command.

"Now, I activate Neo Tachyon's other effect! By detaching one of its Overlay Units, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards on the field, and revert the game state back to the way it was at the start of this turn." The crystal shattered, and the dragon absorbed the residue into gem on its chest.

Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: 1 → 0

"Time Tyrant!" The dragon let out another ear-splitting roar, and from its body surged the waves of rainbow-coloured energy that Tachyon Dragon had used. Anna's Number shuddered and clunked as the light drained its power.

Anna cursed silently. "Super Dora..." she muttered.

"What does he mean by 'game state'?" Fuya asked.

Meanwhile, Mizael was pulling cards from his Graveyard, which was likewise suffused by the rainbow-hued light. "I mean this, human. Both Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon and Return of the Dragon Lords were in my hand at the start of this turn, while Rank-Up-Magic – The Seventh One was on top of my Deck. Therefore, these cards return to their respective locations." He kept two of the cards in his hand and slotted the remaining one – the Spell that had started all the chaos – on top of his Deck. Its work done, Neo Tachyon gave another rumbling howl and allowed the energy waves to fade away.

Fuya let out a sigh. It was ok. Mizael's effect hadn't done anything to his face-down card – he could still use it to salvage this. Mizael seemed to be setting himself up for one, final attack with Neo Tachyon to wipe them out.

And sure enough, the command came a second later.

"Battle! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, attack the boy directly!" The dragon drew back its three heads, each drawing in energy ready for an almighty blast.

 _Now!_

"Esper Star Sparrow's effect activates!" the boy cried. "When a direct attack is declared, I can immediately revive it!" A purple resurrection ring appeared on his field, and the transdimensional hero leapt out of it, landing on one knee.

D.D. Esper Star Sparrow: Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 10/ATK 3000/DEF 1500

"Then, I activate my Trap Card-" Fuya began.

"No you don't!" Mizael interrupted.

Fuya stopped, startled. True to the Barian's words, his Set card had failed to activate. It just sat there, its shadow flickering slightly in the light of the dragon's imminent attack. "What the-"

"Neo Tachyon's Time Tyrant effect," Mizael explained. "During the turn I use it, I can choose which of my opponent's effects on the field they can activate, and which ones I'd prefer them not too. As such, that face-down will not activate unless I allow it!"

The boy gasped. Anna clapped her hands to her mouth in horror.

"And now, we resume battle!" Mizael declared. "Neo Tachyon, redirect your attack to Esper Star Sparrow! Ultimate Tachyon Spiral!" The dragon fired. Three beams of blazing gold energy shot down from on high, spiralling around each other and combining their might, until they struck the monster head on. Star Sparrow was completely consumed by the attack, and Fuya cried out in anguish as his last line of defence was annihilated.

 _Yuma…_ Anna thought. She knew what was coming next. _I'm sorry… I should have done so much better…_

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, attack Super Dora! And for your third attack, strike the boy directly! Ultimate Tachyon Spiral!" There was a flash of light, and Super Dora had a hole blasted through it by another spiralling beam of golden light. The Number exploded high above the field.

The attack, meanwhile, continued on downwards and struck the ground in between the two of them. Each of them screamed as the blast flung them backwards, where they collapsed, beaten and broken.

 **Anna LP:** 100 → 0

 **Fuya LP:** 1500 → 0

 **Mizael LP:** 2000 [WINNER]

Neo Tachyon burst into a shower of light particles and disappeared. Mizael eyed his fallen opponents imperiously.

"Farewell..." he muttered.

Anna struggled to raise her head. "Yuma... I'm sorry. I... wanted to offer you so much more..." Her last sentence fading away in her mouth, her head rolled forwards, eyes closed. A second later, her body dissolved into a swarm of red light particles.

Fuya, who hadn't seen this, was likewise struggling to speak. "No way..." he breathed. "A hero of justice can't lose..." Then, like Anna, he lost consciousness moments before his body dissipated.

Together, the two of them swarmed up into the dark red sky, becoming one with the clouds. Nothing was left behind of the young duelists. Nothing... except a single card, sitting exactly where Anna had fallen. Mizael held out a hand. The card lifted up slowly, then soared over to him as though borne on a gentle breeze. The Barian caught it out of the air and glanced at it. Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora. He nodded, and allowed the card to vanish from between his fingers.

There was no more time to waste. He had to resume his search.

Bowing his head, Mizael turned away. As duelists – no, as warriors – he found that he held a huge amount of respect for those two. They had fought bravely, proudly and with nobility. Sure they had insulted him beyond belief, but they had fought a hard, honest battle in the name of what they believed was a noble cause.

He smiled inwardly. In a strange sort of way, he respected that.

Thus, it was with mixed feelings that he took one last look up at the sky, where his assimilated opponents now rested eternally. He nodded with finality. Then, he vanished.

* * *

Custom Cards:

Chaos Number 95: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon  
Dragon-Type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 10/ATK 0/DEF 0  
4 Level 10 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster: You can banish that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original ATK, also this card gains an equal amount of ATK. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon", it gains these effects. ●This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. ●Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; banish all cards from each player's Graveyard OR all other cards on the field.

* * *

 **Author Note #14: Like I said, liberty with the time frames. The best way we imagine it working is that Nasch isn't actually showing IV live footage of his comrades' defeat, since that would be yet another piece of unbelievable timing (every single duel finishing at exactly the same moment, including the Battle Royals). Instead, we imagine that Nasch is just showing 'pre-recorded' footage of the humans' defeat – this is far more believable in terms of timing, and allows for more flexibility with the duels themselves.**

 **Author Note #15: We alluded to Anna having Number 81 in Chapter 2 of this story. The decision to let her have it was not one made easily, but it only seemed right that she use it (and she may not get another chance), so we wrote around it as best we could. We manufactured a reason for Anna to be behaving normal (whatever normal is for her), and positioned Super** **Dora above the field (rather than on it) so it wouldn't show up in any of the camera angles shown in the actual episode. We even made sure the back of Anna's left hand wasn't visible in any of the shots she was in before Mizael's last attack.**

 **Author Note #16: There wasn't much we could do about Fuya's Set card being seen in the shots. Just pretend that the animators forgot to draw it. Shouldn't be too hard, considering their track record.**

 **Author Note #17: Rather than the latest barrage of Numbers that could've been just random Xyz Monsters for all the difference it made, I much prefer it when Konami makes Numbers based around characters from ZEXAL. Number 55 and 98 for Yuma, Number 78 for Astral, Number 36 for III, Number 18 for Tron, Number 81 for Anna, Number 79 for Alit, Number 86 for Gauche, and so on. That's a really cool idea, as it gives more potential strategies for each of those Decks, and prompts some "what if" thoughts for situations from which those Numbers could arise. Plus there are so many underdeveloped character Decks in ZEXAL – we could've had more Numbers for Kotori, Tetsuo, Droite, Gilag, Merag, Durbe, Mizael, Vector, V, Luna, e Rah... hell, some of the ARC-V characters from the Xyz Dimension could get in on the action.**


	5. Underhanded 1

Like Mizael, Gilag now found himself somewhat cornered.

Following the wild goose chase that Nasch had ordered him and his fellow Barian Lords into, he found himself standing on the roof of a building. The floor beneath him was green, and emblazoned in front of him was a large yellow 'H' enclosed within an oval. He understood this to be a human helipad. He supposed this was why the building was so high – to allow the strange crafts to land more safely. A tall, cylindrical orange building rose up next to them, with both buildings contained within a web of highways, which crisscrossed in all directions from the ground level up. These immediate surroundings had put Gilag in a very bad mood. He hated human architecture.

Small wisps of smoke were rising up from the surface of the rooftop. This was the remnants of what had stopped him here. Earlier, in the midst of the glorious reuniting of the Barian Lords as they prepared to wage an all-out assault on Yuma and his friends, voices had rang out across the harbour, telling them to run away. Next second, smoke bombs had erupted all across the dock, blinding the Barian Lords. This, combined with Merag and Durbe's fussing over Nasch's unexpected collapse prior to this, had allowed their prey to escape. Furious, Nasch had ordered them to scatter and search for them.

But mere moments after Gilag had left in pursuit of their fleeing targets, he had found his progress impeded right here. As soon as his foot had touched down, smoke grenades had exploded all around the roof's edge, totally obscuring his vision, and forcing him to a staggering halt. That smoke was fading now. Far from moving on, however, he stayed exactly where he was, glaring across the rooftop.

Across from him were two people that were certainly not his quarry. One was very old, hery short, and dressed in a strange orange gi with a yellow and black striped waistcoat. The other was taller and much younger. He wore a gi too, but it was a much more subdued colour – deep purple, with a grey scarf. They were both walking slowly together from the sides of the building to stand opposite him. Gilag guessed that they were the ones responsible for the trap.

"You shall not pass from this place," the old man said, his voice deep and gravelly.

"Prepare yourself," said the other one. His voice was calmer, and somewhat gentler. Nevertheless, it still carried a steely edge that told Gilag he meant business.

"So that smokescreen earlier was your doing, was it?" Gilag asked.

The old man narrowed his eyes. He was grinning – it was an eager, fiery look that made him seem fifty years younger than he was. "If you wish to go after my disciple, you'll have to defeat us first."

Gilag felt the bloodlust surge inside him. "Heh, interesting," he said, cracking his knuckles ominously. "As you wish, I'll crush you!"

He raised his fist above his head. On his wrist materialised hugely bulky Duel Disk, shaped like giant green scarab. Across from him, the two human duelists readied their own Duel Disks and D-Gazers, which flashed as they linked together.

Moments later, the Augmented Reality field rose up around them. And at once, the three of them called out:

"DUEL!"

 **Gilag LP:** 4000

 **Yamikawa LP:** 4000

 **Rokujuro LP:** 4000

"The first move is mine," Gilag growled. "Draw! I Normal Summon Fire Hand!" In a whirl of flames, a giant molten hand appeared complete with an armoured wrist. As it took to the field, a second smaller hand extended from inside the wrist and attached itself to Gilag's shoulder, who gasped in pain and clutched at his arm.

Fire Hand: Pyro-Type/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

"Turn end," Gilag said, massaging his smarting shoulder.

"My turn, draw!" Yamikawa said. "I Summon Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!" From out of the shadow of the nearest building, a ninja emerged. Dressed in black and sporting flaming symbols on its armour, it somersaulted onto the field and stood up straight before the younger human.

Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo: Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000

Gilag narrowed his eyes in dislike. "Ninjas..."

"Hanzo's effect activates," he went on. "When Normal Summoned, I can add any Ninjitsu Art card from my Deck to my hand." He held out a hand to his Deck, which spat out a single card. "There is something I wish to know if we are to do battle, cretin."

"Hmm?"

"Why, exactly, are we fighting?"

Gilag scoffed. "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm fighting because you stood in my way. My target is Yuma. For the sake of the Barian World, he and his buddy Astral must be defeated."

"I see..." Yamikawa bowed his head solemnly. "And what makes you Yuma's enemy?"

"He and Astral threaten the lives of everyone in the Barian World!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Who cares?!" Gilag snapped. "Ignorance? Apathy? Lust for power? Whatever the reason, he's allied with Astral, who plans to use the Numbers to annihilate my world. It's my job to stop him!"

"I refuse to believe that Yuma would either do such a thing, or that he would be so ignorant as to cause it by accident."

"Hmph. You seem to have a good idea of what Yuma is like."

"Oh, I think I do," Yamikawa said in a calm voice. "For I am Yamikawa – proud student of the Duel Lodge and Yuma's fellow disciple. The boy once freed me from the curse of the Numbers... as well as a curse of my mind's own invention. He brought me back from the brink not once, but twice, all in one day. And why?"

Gilag sneered at him. He thought he knew what was coming.

"The goodness of his heart," Yamikawa finished. "He helped me because he genuinely cared about me. I was just a cruel and angry stranger to him, and he-"

"Ha!" Gilag gave a sharp bark of laughter. "And here I thought you had the measure of Yuma. He's a liar and a villian! He acts all friendly, helping people to get them to trust him, then turns on them when they least expect it! He turned a blind eye when Shingetsu beat up Alit, and then sided with that scum to take me out! He's nothing but a cruel, filthy, lying-"

"Silence!" Yamikawa snapped. He was breathing heavily, his calm voice now much harsher. "I will not have you badmouthing my fellow disciples!"

"Yamikawa!" the old man said warningly.

The sound of his voice seemed to quell Yamikawa's rage in an instant. He took a deep breath, then said: "So then, about the Numbers."

Gilag raised what would have been an eyebrow if he'd had one. "Numbers?"

"I was watching the World Duel Carnival closely. We all were. Everyone knows about the Numbers, and how much stronger they are compared to regular Xyz Monsters. As such, ways of subduing them have become very important – even more so now, given that that's how you Barians prefer to fight. Which brings me to this..." He held up a card. "The card I just added to my hand via Hanzo's effect. **Armor Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Stun**."

"Shadow Stun?!" Gilag gasped.

"Correct. This Continuous Trap Card allows me to freely negate monster effects by banishing Ninja monsters from my Graveyard. With it, I can nullify the effects of your Numbers, turning them into regular Xyz Monsters." Yamikawa added the card to his hand, now grinning. "This is my answer to your Numbers! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Gilag said nothing as the two Set cards appeared. He was thinking hard.

 _That Shadow Stun card… that's bound to be one of those cards. It's his key to fighting the Numbers. Which means I have to get rid of it._ His gaze shifted between the two cards. _But which one is it…? And the other card… is it another threat? Or did he just put another card down as a bluff to make it harder for me to destroy Shadow Stun? Ugh, I hate Ninjas. Deceptive little-_

"My turn, draw!" the old man said, startling Gilag out of his thoughts. "First, I play Allure of Darkness! I can draw two cards, as long as I then banish a DARK monster from my hand." He drew two cards, then banished one of them – Evening Twilight Knight. "Now, I Normal Summon Super Soldier Soul!" A large, spiked, empty set of armour appeared.

Super Soldier Soul: Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0

"And then, I activate its effect," he went on. "Once per turn, by discarding one Black Luster Soldier monster, this card gains the name of Black Luster Soldier, as well as an additional 3000 ATK. I send Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Evening Twilight to my Graveyard." He deftly slotted the card into his Graveyard, and at once, pale blue flames seemed to pour out of the armour like water, reforming itself into the shape of a ghostly man, now wearing the armour. The figure looked horribly familiar to Gilag.

Super Soldier Soul → Super Soldier Soul (Black Luster Soldier): ATK 0 → 3000

"Black Luster Soldier..." he muttered. "The legendary strongest warrior... just who are you, old man?!"

The squat man grinned mischievously. "My name is Rokujuro. I am Yuma's master, and owner of the Duel Lodge. It is my job to uphold the ancient legends of dueling, and to pass on the lessons they teach us to my disciples. As for the Black Luster Soldier..." His grin widened. "Well, I thought that using this legendary Deck – my own, personal, treasured Deck – would be appropriate to face you of all people."

"Meaning what?" Gilag growled.

Rokujuro chuckled. "Nothing, nothing," he said innocently. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

With a growl, Gilag ignored the man's cryptic words and set about his turn. "My turn, draw! I Summon Ice Hand!" In a whirlwind of snow and ice, another skeletal hand appeared, similar in shape to Fire Hand, but covered in patches of ice instead. Like Fire Hand, a secondary claw-like hand extended from the monster and hooked onto Gilag's shoulder, causing him considerable pain.

Ice Hand: Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1600

"And then-"

"Trap Card, open! Super Soldier Rebirth!"

"What?" Gilag gasped as the Trap activated.

"With this, by Tributing one of my Black Luster Soldiers," Rokujuro was saying, "I can Special Summon a different Black Luster Soldier from my hand. I sacrifice Super Soldier Soul, with its name treated as Black Luster Soldier!" The armour, complete with its spectral wearer, disappeared. "Come, Black Luster Soldier – Sacred Soldier!" A flash of dazzling white light briefly illuminated the field. Where the first warrior had been standing, a new soldier clad in brilliant white armour now knelt. The pearlescent white of its body was punctuated only by the tints of gold where plates met, and by the pale blue of the warrior's strangely calm face.

Black Luster Soldier – Sacred Soldier: Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"At this moment, Sacred Soldier's effect activates!" Rokujuro said. "When Summoned, I can return one of my banished LIGHT or DARK monsters to my Graveyard in order to banish one of my opponent's cards! Return to me, Evening Twilight Knight!" The card materialised above his head, and he sent it to the Graveyard. "And now, be gone! Fire Hand!"

The soldier held its sword out, pointing at Fire Hand. With a sound like metal striking glass, a ray of light shot from the tip of the sword and struck Gilag's monster, blasting it off of his shoulder and reducing it to ash. Gilag cursed and clutched his shoulder.

"You'll have to be more subtle than that," Rokujuro said, still grinning. "Fire and Ice indeed..."

"What are you talking about, old man?" Gilag snarled.

"I mean that it was painfully obvious that you were planning some sort of combination with those cards," Rokujuro replied. "Perhaps effects that work in conjunction. Or else, Materials for an Xyz Summon. Do you honestly think I'd allow you to proceed any further?"

"Oh, is that you're thinking?" Gilag retorted. "In that case, you have a lot more to learn about strategy, old man. Battle! Ice Hand, attack Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!"

"What?!" Rokujuro gasped.

"But... Hanzo's ATK is higher," Yamikawa said, totally nonplussed, his calm and steely attitude evaporating.

Gilag drew back his left arm, and above him, Ice Hand mimicked his movement. Before he could swing it forwards, however, Hanzo drew a number of large daggers from inside its sleeves and, quick as a flash, threw them at Ice Hand. The monster was impaled in the wrist, and shuddered once before exploding, pelting Gilah with chunks of ice.

 **Gilag LP:** 4000 → 3600

"Now..." Gilag said quietly, straightening up to his full and considerable height, "... Ice Hand's effect activates. When this card is destroyed, I can destroy any Spell or Trap Card on the field."

The Barian held out the arm that Ice Hand had been attached to, palm facing forwards. At once, a cruel, icy wind ripped across the field and struck one of Yamikawa's Set cards, flipping it over so that everyone could see its identity before it was destroyed. It was a Spell Card: Armor Ninjitsu Art of Quick Teleport.

"I knew it!" Gilag exclaimed, lowering his arm. "You put up a bluff card so that I would have a lower chance of destroying your Shadow Stun! There would be no point in Setting a Normal Spell like that unless you were trying to distract me."

Yamikawa smiled wryly. "It worked, didn't it? You hit the bluff card."

Gilag snorted, then said, "Ice Hand's effect isn't through! After it destroys a card by its effect, I can Special Summon a Fire Hand from my Deck to replace it! Come, Fire Hand!" From a burst of flames that appeared in mid-air beside him, the blazing, skeletal hand materialised and affixed itself to his right shoulder. Gilag shuddered as Barian energy coursed through his body once more.

Fire Hand: Pyro-Type/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

Rokujuro frowned. "Ice Hand calls Fire Hand. But then..."

"And now, Fire Hand attacks Hanzo!" Gilag cried. He once more drew back a fist, and above him the monster copied him. Opposite them, the Ninja was once again too fast for them, and within a split second Fire Hand had been struck by another barrage of well-aimed daggers. The resulting explosion nearly knocked Gilag sideways.

 **Gilag LP:** 3600 → 3400

"What is this madness?" Yamikawa said.

"Fire Hand's... effect activates," Gilag said in a strained voice. "When destroyed, it takes one monster on the field with it. Disappear, imitation Black Luster!" The flames from Fire Hand's destruction suddenly flared even brighter, then surged forwards, borne on a searing wind. Sacred Soldier thrashed and cried out in the heat of the assault before succumbing to the blaze and collapsing forwards, dissipating as it did.

"Sacred Soldier!" Rokujuro cried.

Gilag laughed. "The fun's just beginning, old man! When Fire Hand uses its effect to destroy a monster, I can Summon another Ice Hand!" He gasped as, out of nowhere, another clawed and frigid hand attached itself to his shoulder.

Ice Hand: Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1600

"I see..." Rokujuro muttered worriedly. "It's a loop."

"That's right, old man," Gilag said. "So while you have a monster for me to keep running my Hands into, I can crush your field one card at a time."

"At the cost of your Life Points with each attack," interjected Yamikawa.

Gilag chuckled. "Well, there's always some sacrifice, isn't there? Now, battle! Ice Hand, attack Hanzo!" No sooner had he drawn back his fist when Hanzo lashed out once more, peppering Ice Hand with daggers. Gilag covered his face pre-emptively as the shockwave washed over him.

 **Gilag LP:** 3400 → 3000

"Ice Hand's effect activates!" he declared, laughing triumphantly. "There's no more bluff cards to hide behind, worthless ninja! This time I'm getting your Shadow Stun card!"

And at once, ice cold wind surged across the field and struck Yamikawa's final face-down card. The gust swept it into the air, where it hung momentarily above the field before bursting into a shower of light particles. All three duelists saw it, however.

Ninjitsu Art of Decoy.

Gilag stopped laughing abruptly.

"It seems that your plan hasn't gone as well as you would have liked," Yamikawa said, smiling. "You failed to hit my **Armor Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Stun** card. Exactly what made you think that I would show you a card that was key to my strategy, and then Set it this early in the duel?"

"Good work, Yamikawa," Rokujuro said, joy and pride etched into every line of his face. "That was a superb double bluff."

"Thank you, master."

Across from them, Gilag's fists were shaking with rage. "You..." he snarled. "You set up _two_ bluff cards..."

Yamikawa nodded. "Of course. And because I did, you've wasted 1000 Life Points and two thirds of your Hand loop _not_ destroying my key card."

 _That little rat…_ Gilag thought, feeling both stung and utterly livid. _Making a fool out of me like that! He deliberately showed Shadow Stun to me and explained what he planned to do with it… all to make me fixate on it. Then he set up a double bluff to force me to waste more resources to be sure of hitting the right card. Which I didn't, because that card was in his hand the entire time. ARGH, I hate Ninjas!_

"In that case," he said, his voice trembling slightly from his suppressed fury, "I'll crush you the old fashioned way! Due to Ice Hand's effect, after destroying your card, I Summon another Fire Hand!" He heard the whoosh of flames as the monster appeared behind him, and felt the familiar stabs of pain as clawed fingers dug into his right shoulder.

Fire Hand: Pyro-Type/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000

"Stay strong, Yamikawa!" Rokujuro called. This is his last Fire Hand. His loop can't go on much longer."

"Fire Hand, attack Hanzo!" Gilag cried, drawing back his fist. Moments later, daggers were buried deep in his monster's body.

 **Gilag LP:** 3000 → 2800

This time, however, he didn't stop. He plunged his fist forwards and felt the claws tugged from his shoulder as the flaming corpse of Fire Hand was send hurtling across the field. The whole thing smashed into Hanzo before it could dodge, and both were consumed by the resulting explosion.

"Due to Fire Hand's effect, I destroy Hanzo," Gilag said unnecessarily. "And then, I call my final Ice Hand from my Deck!" As the heat from the last attack died down, the chilling wind picked up again, and the third copy of Ice Hand materialised in the air above Gilag, hooking onto his shoulder once more.

Ice Hand: Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1600

"Battle! Ice Hand, attack the worthless ninja directly!" He threw another punch at thin air with his massive fist, and Ice Hand mimicked him. Its shoulder attachment extending to many times its original length, it stretched across the entire field and slammed into Yamikawa's stomach. Caught unaware, the young protégé was hurled backwards, landing heavily on his back.

 **Yamikawa LP:** 4000 → 2600

"Yamikawa! Are you alright?" Rokujuro cried.

"I'm... fine... master..." Yamikawa panted, his voice coming in sharp, painful gasps.

Gilag was laughing. "That's more like it! Your voice sounds better like that! Now, since I control Ice Hand, this card can be Special Summoned directly from my hand. Come, Prominence Hand!" A globule of golden burst into life on his field, before swiftly reforming into a bright gold skeletal hand. Like the previous Hands, this one reached down with its tiny secondary arm and gripped into Gilag's right shoulder for what he sincerely hoped would be the last time. He didn't feel like his body could take much more of this.

Prominence Hand: Pyro-Type/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 600/DEF 2000

"Two... Level fours..." Yamikawa breathed, slowly getting to his feet. "He gathered... the Materials for an Xyz Summon..."

"I Set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

"What?" Both Yamikawa and Rokujuro were surprised at this move.

"I've no reason to Summon my Number against you humans just yet," Gilag said, his anger mingling with the savage triumph he felt at injuring Yamikawa. "As you are, you stand no hope of beating me. Little brat, you have fine tactics, but there's no fight in you. Old man, you're the one with the power plays, but your grasp on strategy is lacking. I want to see some more real fighting from both of you. Only then will crushing you have meaning!" To Gilag's surprise, he saw that Rokujuro was laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"All this talk about strategy and tactics..." Rokujuro chuckled. "You haven't changed one bit... Souhachi Kiraku!"

* * *

Custom Cards:

Armor Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Stun  
Continuous Trap Card  
If you control a face-up "Ninja" Xyz Monster(s) with no Overlay Units attached to it: You can banish 1 "Ninja" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn. Face-up "Armor Ninja" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.

* * *

 **Author Note #18: Ok, the Gilag duel. In all honesty, this duel turned out to be our least favourite in terms of finished products. It does what it's meant too, but we had to resort to a certain card later on that we're none too happy about using. You'll see what we mean later.**

 **Author Note #19: Ooh, a new Ninjitsu Art card revealed just as this ninja-heavy Chapter goes live? What a happy coincidence.**

 **Author Note #20: More Hand Puns in this story? Believe it.**

* * *

 **Hand Pun #1: What an underhanded trick on Yamikawa's part.**

 **Hand Pun #2: He might as well have backhanded Gilag and his efforts.**

 **Hand Pun #3: They should hand him over to the authorities.**


	6. Underhanded 2

**Gilag LP:** 2800

Ice Hand: Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1600

Prominence Hand: Pyro-Type/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 600/DEF 2000

Spell & Trap Zone: 2 Set cards

 **Yamikawa LP:** 2600

 **Rokujuro LP:** 4000

* * *

Gilag frowned. "Kiraku..."

"Oh, you must know about him," Rokujuro said with a sly smile. "The legendary military general who ruled in the Sengoku period? I thought you were just using his face to confuse us, but after hearing you speak, I'm starting to think that there might be more going on here..."

"Not you morons as well... I'm Gilag! Got it? Gilag!"

"Come now. I saw your human form at the harbour before you all transformed. The body, the posture, the commanding air, the ridiculous haircut and disproportionately-sized hands... how could be you be anyone else? You're a dead ringer for the statue we excavated not long ago."

"I'm not him, I tell you! I am a proud warrior of the Barian-"

"Although I didn't appreciate you wrecking the statue after you'd learnt what you needed to from it. Yes, Yuma told me all about that once I got back to the Duel Lodge. I mean, really. Could you not have controlled your temper a bit better? Others could have learnt from that statue too, you know."

"Enough! As if I'd be connected to a human legend like-"

"Yuma also told us about his theory regarding you Barian Lords," Rokujuro cut across him. "He hypothesised that you were all reincarnations of ancient warriors. I confess that I was initially sceptical, but having dueled you and observed your attitude and fighting style for myself, I'm starting to see an element of truth in the idea."

"Shut up! Like I said, I'm Gilag!"

"Gilag... it even sounds a little like Kiraku-"

"I said shut up!"

"But I'm surprised at you," Rokujuro said, folding his arms. "The Kiraku of legend I read about was a great general, but was also kind and generous and frugal. He would always look after the weak and the poor, fighting on their behalf to protect them and give them a better life. Yet the Kiraku standing before me seeks not to protect the weak, but to wipe them all from the face of the planet. When did you abandon your ideals, Kiraku? When did you stop defending everyone?"

"Everyone?!" Gilag's tone of anger quickly turned to indignation. "Old man, we have very different views of what it means to protect _everyone_!"

Rokujuro raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Turning his eyes to the great beam of red light connecting the sky to the ocean, Gilag said, "My mission – the mission of the Barian Lords – is to protect the citizens of the Barian World from the greatest threat it has ever known. Yuma and Astral's ultimate goal is the total destruction of our world. To do this, they intend to collect the Numbers and return Astral to full power so that he can annihilate us. I will not let that happen! There are too many innocent souls in my world to allow Astral's prejudice and Yuma's ignorance to go unchallenged! We will crush Astral and Yuma before they can complete their mission, along with anyone who dares to stand in our way!"

"I see..." Rokujuro said, nodding knowingly. "So let me get this straight. You're fighting to protect all of the souls of your world that are in danger?"

"Yes."

"To keep them safe from harm, and to provide a better life for them?"

"That's right."

"And you're trying to convince me that you're not Kiraku?"

Gilag's fist clenched. "I thought I told you to shut up about that!"

Rokujuro chuckled. "Oh well, never mind. But you should know one thing if you intend to continue down this path regardless."

"And what's that?" Gilag asked. But it wasn't the old man who answered.

"Yuma is our comrade," Yamikawa said firmly. "After what he did for me, I refuse to believe that he would choose to aid in the destruction of a world full of innocents. That just isn't Yuma."

"It doesn't matter if that's Yuma or not!" Gilag roared. "You're just like him! Always seeing the good in your friends and being blind to the evil! You're committing the same mistake Yuma did, trusting that piece of slime Shingetsu after what he did to Alit."

"Say what you will," Yamikawa said, "but whatever Yuma may have been, he was never disloyal or mistrustful. As you said, he always saw the good in people. He always knew that, no matter how dark a person's horizons may be, there would always be light waiting on the other side if he helped them walk towards it." He cast a glance towards Rokujuro, who nodded approvingly. "As Yuma's fellow disciple – and as someone who has personally felt the warmth and compassion of Yuma's soul – I will carry his will through this fight. Your words will not sway me, Barian!"

Gilag shook his head. "So it seems. Go on then, worthless ninja. Show me just how strong that blind conviction of yours is."

Yamikawa's eyes narrowed. "My turn, draw! First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Armor Ninjitsu Art of Solidarity**!" The Spell appeared before him. "Upon activation, this card lets me add any Armor Ninja from my Deck to my hand."

"As well as providing me a target for Ice Hand's effect," Gilag said pointedly.

"Don't think I haven't already thought of that," Yamikawa replied, holding out a hand to his Deck. "I add Earth Armor Ninja to my hand. Then, I use Solidarity's other effect. By discarding one card, I can add a Ninja from my Deck to my hand as well. I discard Flame Armor Ninja to add Air Armor Ninja to my hand. Then I activate Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy!"

"Heh," Gilag snorted. "So that was your plan."

"With Alchemy, I destroy all Ninjitsu Art cards I control to draw two cards." **Armor Ninjitsu Art of Solidarity** burst into a shower of light as Yamikawa drew his cards. "Now my field is clear of Ice Hand targets once more. Next, I Summon Earth Armor Ninja!" A plume of dust seemed to burst like a smoke bomb on Yamikawa's field, and from it, an armoured ninja leapt out and landed on one knee.

Earth Armor Ninja: Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 5/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

"If the only monsters in play are on my opponent's field, this card can be Special Summoned from my hand," Yamikawa explained. "Now, I Normal Summon Air Armor Ninja!" The dust was suddenly blown aside as a second, green-armoured ninja appeared in a gust of wind.

Air Armor Ninja: Warrior-Type/WIND/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1400

"Then, I use Air's effect! When it's Summoned, I can reduce the Level of one of my other Ninjas by one. I reduce Earth from Level five to Level four."

Earth Armor Ninja: Level 5 → 4

"Two Level fours..." Gilag said quietly.

"And now," Yamikawa cried, thrusting his fist skywards, "Level four Earth and Air, Overlay!" The two monsters morphed into orange and green bolts of energy, which shot upwards, away from a bright red portal that opened beneath them. "I use these two Warrior-Type monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" The Material Monsters spiralled into the portal, which flared and released a green pillar of light into the sky. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Blade Armor Ninja!" Within the green column, a new ninja formed. This one was coated from head to toe in deep purple armour, with a spiked helmet concealing all but its bright orange eyes. Two green Overlay Units circled it.

Blade Armor Ninja: Warrior-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 4/ATK 2200/DEF 1000 – 2 OLU

"Hmph, so that's your Xyz Monster," Gilag said contemptuously. "It's barely worth my time. I activate the Trap Card, Quick Xyz!"

"What?!" Yamikawa gasped as the Trap activated.

"Watch out Yamikawa!" Rokujuro called.

"This card allows me to perform an Xyz Summon during either player's turn. Level four Ice Hand and Prominence Hand, Overlay!" Gilag's two monsters morphed into blue and red energy signatures, which then disconnected from his shoulders and flew upwards. On Gilag's field, a galaxy-shaped portal opened up. "I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" Both monsters spiralled down into the portal, which erupted with a maelstrom of flames. Gilag cried out as the flames struck him, and red electricity coursed across his body once more. "Xyz Summon! Smother the entire world! Number 106: Giant Hand!"

The brilliant orange number one-hundred-and-six flared across the field, and the raging flames were suddenly scattered as the Number's sealed form descended: a huge, ornate-looking structure like a vase. Slowly, the structure unfurled itself, the excess stone falling away until a colossal hand loomed above them, coming up taller than most of the surrounding buildings. It's thick, rocky skin was a light grey colour, and six strange red orbs were set into its surface – one in the centre of its palm, and one in each of its fingertips. The way their coverings folded back to reveal them made it look like the creature had six huge eyes, all surveying the field below them. Two orange Overlay Units traced circles around it.

Number 106: Giant Hand: Rock-Type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000 – 2 OLU

"Numbers..." Yamikawa growled.

"That's right," Gilag said, his voice shaky but no less fierce. "And without Numbers of your own, it looks like your only hope for defeating it is a Trap Card you can't even use yet."

"Don't be so sure," Yamikawa replied. "I place three cards face-down. Turn end!"

Gilag blinked surprised. _Wait, what?_ he thought. _That doesn't make sense. He's probably Set his Shadow Stun this time now that my Number's out, but using Shadow Stun's effect requires his Blade Armor Ninja to have no Overlay Units. So why didn't he use its effect to burn an Overlay Unit? Has he got another plan?_ Gilag's eyes fell on the last remaining card in Yamikawa's hand. _Or did he hold Shadow Stun back again? Is it another bluff? Is Shadow Stun even a part of his plan at all, or is he just using it to mess with my head? ARGH! NINJAS!_

"My move then," Rokujuro said, cutting across Gilag's thoughts. "And with it, my rampage can begin."

"Rampage?"

"Draw! First I use The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Evening Twilight Knight back to my hand. Then, by banishing Super Soldier Soul from my Graveyard, I can add Beginning Knight from my Deck to my hand as well." He held the two mini-knights up for Gilag to see. "And now, I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Super Soldier Ritual!"

Gilag's eyes widened. "What? That's-"

"I sacrifice Beginning Knight and Evening Twilight Knight, whose total Levels equal eight!" A blue, runic circle appeared at Rokujuro's feet, shining brightly against the pale green of the rooftop. Two small blue pedestals appeared inside the circle, whilst three golden torches appeared outside. Images of the two small warriors materialised momentarily above each pedestal, before disappearing in a flash of green light and being absorbed by the mystic circle. The torches glowed brighter. The ground seemed to tremble slightly. "Ritual Summon! Appear, the legendary strongest warrior ascended! Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier!"

The inside of the circle suddenly turned pitch black, as though a hole into the depths of the underworld had just opened up. From out of the darkness, a figure that was familiar to all of them emerged, slowly rising up into view. Yet it was not quite the same warrior they knew from legend. The blue underlay was still present, but the gold framing to its armour was now muted into a sleeker platinum colour. Now, vivid red gems covered its body, throwing the lightness of the platinum into stark contrast. Its mythic blade was now covered in spikes, and its shoulder pads now flared outwards into two bat-like wing shapes. Only its face was unchanged, the pale blue skin visible even from under its ornate helmet.

Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier: Warrior-Type/Ritual/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"Super Soldier..." Gilag took a step back. "What... how..."

Rokujuro and Yamikawa exchanged a look. Both nodded.

"At this moment, I activate my Trap!" Yamikawa declared at once. "Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Haze Transfer!" As his face-down card activated, a purple fog suddenly surrounded both Giant Hand and Blade Armor Ninja.

"Now what?" Gilag asked, unnerved.

"This card duplicates the effect of a monster on my opponent's field," Yamikawa explained, "and copies it onto another monster. Now Blade Armor Ninja has the same effects as your Number."

Gilag clenched a fist. Now he understood why Yamikawa hadn't used any of Blade Armor's Overlay Units, but he couldn't work out where they were going with this.

"And now, I use the effect of Super Soldier," Rokujuro said. "Well, saying that... it isn't exactly Super Soldier's effect I'm using."

"Hmm?"

The old man grinned. "Well, you see, when I used Beginning Knight and Evening Twilight Knight in the Ritual Summon, each of them donated two effects to the Summoned monster, for a total of four additional effects. One effect is the same between the two monsters, the other is unique. Both Beginning and Evening Twilight, for example, gave Super Soldier the effect to banish one monster on the field each turn – which means I can banish a total of two monsters per turn!"

Gilag's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Go, Super Soldier! Rid the field of his Number!" The warrior drew its sword back and prepared to strike.

"As if!" Gilag roared. "Giant Hand's effect activates! By detaching one of its Overlay Units, I can negate your monster's effects!" A single orange orb of light was absorbed into the eye-like device in the centre of its palm.

Number 106: Giant Hand: 2 → 1 OLU

"Fatally Paralyzing Pressure Point Strike!" The Number curled itself into a fist with its first finger pointing directly at Super Soldier, and from the fingertip, a vicious-looking conical spike emerged.

"Blade Armor Ninja's effect activates!" Yamikawa cried. "Due to Haze Transfer, my monster shares Giant Hand's effect. Therefore, by detaching one of its Overlay Units, I can negate _your_ monster's effects!" Quick as a flash, the ninja drew its sword and slashed at one of its green Overlay Units, cleaving it in two.

Blade Armor Ninja: 2 → 1 OLU

Gilag's eyes narrowed. "So that's it!"

"Fatally Paralyzing Pressure Point Strike!" The armoured ninja leapt into the air, its sword still clasped in its hand. The blade of the sword suddenly dissipated, before reforming into a long, conical drill identical to Giant Hand's.

"I... I use Giant Hand's effect in chain to negate Blade Armor's effect!" Gilag said desperately, as another orange orb was absorbed into the Number, and another long rocky finger extended out next to the first.

Number 106: Giant Hand: 1 → 0 OLU

"You will not best us!" Yamikawa shouted. "Blade Armor Ninja's effect activates again!" With a swish of air, the ninja carved up its last remaining Overlay Unit, and a second drill bit appeared on its second sword. Bizarrely, the monster now appeared to be carrying a pair of lances rather than swords.

Blade Armor Ninja: 1 → 0 OLU

Gilag was thinking fast as the ninja approached. _Damnit! Damnit all! I can't stop the effect! And if he banishes Giant Hand, I won't be able to Summon Giant Red Hand. I'll be without my strongest Chaos Number._ His fist clenched, and his eyes fell upon his other face-down card. _I have to hold onto it. I have to. Even if it burns through half my Extra Deck, I have to at least keep Giant Hand in the game!_

"Trap Card, open! Rank Gazer!" Gilag cried, triggering his face-down card. "This restores my Life Points by 300 for each Rank on monsters I control. Giant Hand is Rank four, so I recover 1200 Life Points."

 **Gilag LP:** 2800 → 4000

"Hmph! A last ditch effort if ever I saw one," Yamikawa said. "Now, the chain resolves!"

At that moment, Blade Armor Ninja struck home. Once, then twice its drove its twin lances into the back of the huge stone hand, and the fingers convulsed violently, curling inwards like a spider in pain.

It was what Rokujuro's monster had been waiting for. Lunging forwards, its sword became a blur as it lashed out over and over again, slicing the Number to pieces. Blade Armor Ninja leapt backwards as, with a fierce cry, Super Soldier drove its sword into the eyepiece sitting in the palm's centre, and with a blast that nearly knocked all three duelists off of their feet, the eye exploded, taking the rest of the Number with it. Shards of broken rock thudded down around them like hailstones.

"And that's that," Rokujuro said, nodding with satisfaction. "Well done, Yamikawa. Your timing on that move was impeccable."

Yamikawa turned away from the cloud of smoke still covering Gilag's field, and bowed low. "Thank you master. But I can hardly claim credit for ridding the field of that Number."

"Nonsense, my boy! You-"

Rokujuro suddenly fell silent, staring at Gilag's field. A second later, Yamikawa was watching too, horrified by what he was seeing.

The smoke before them was doing two things. Firstly, it had turned a pale white, so that it now resembled a dusty cloud. And secondly, it was swirling around as though caught in a tornado, gathering in upon itself and building up into a spiralling column of what seemed to be steam. As they watched, the column split into three parts, each writhing and twisting like snakes as features began to form. A sharp, angled face now sat at the top of each pillar of smoke, all three connected to a small plume at the bottom, in the middle of which sat a glowing orange orb. The yellow number fifty-seven was visible on its surface. Three pairs of empty eye sockets – visible only by the small indents they made in the rippling smoke – surveyed the field sightlessly, the insubstantial lips curled back in a toothless snarl, all three heads pointing down towards the two humans.

Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 100/DEF 2600 – 0 OLU

""W- what?" Yamikawa gasped. "Another Number?"

"Where'd that come from?" Rokujuro said.

Across from them, Gilag chuckled softly. "Oh, didn't I mention the other effect of Rank Gazer?" he asked, his voice soft but dripping with venom. "Whenever an Xyz Monster leaves my side of the field, I can Summon another Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck to replace it, and then attach the previous monster to it as an Overlay Unit." He slotted Giant Hand's card beneath that of the new Number, and at once, a bright red orb flashed into life and began circling Dust Dragon.

Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon: 0 → 1 OLU

Rokujuro gritted his teeth. "So he preserved his Number after all."

"What a card..." Yamikawa said. "To be able to endlessly replace his Xyz Monsters."

"That's not all," Gilag said. "At this moment, Tri-Head Dust Dragon's effect activates! It gains ATK equal to the original ATK of one of your monsters. I choose Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier!" A ripple seemed to run up the dragon's smoky body, and all three heads emitted a sudden piercing shriek that echoed across the rooftops. Yamikawa flinched at the sound.

Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon: ATK 100 → 3100

"You will not best the Barian Lords with such paltry tactics," Gilag growled menacingly as the dragon's roar died away. "You can throw as many underhanded tricks and so-called legendary cards at me as you like, but as long as I have something to fight for, you will never best me. You will never best any of us! Worthless humans – for the sake of the Barian World, you will be crushed!"

And at those words, something stirred.

At the back of Gilag's head, a deep, malevolent voice chuckled softly to itself...

* * *

Custom Cards:

Armor Ninjitsu Art of Solidarity  
Continuous Spell Card  
When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Armor Ninja" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can discard 1 card; add 1 "Ninja" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Solidarity" once per turn.

* * *

 **Author Note #21: Apologies for the delay, it's been a manic few weeks. What with preparations to start my new job, martial arts seminars, and becoming a published author, I've been a busy bee.**

 **Author Note #22: Why does Gilag hate ninjas so much? Well, in his past life he was a war general. There aren't many generals I know of who enjoy being assassinated by ninjas.**

 **Author Note #23: Giving Rokujuro a Deck was not as easy as the other characters in these stories, as when we were writing this duel, we were unexpectedly presented with three choices. Option one was a Statue Deck, which is what he played in his first appearance, and which we could get away with using in this duel by creating a Statue Black Luster Soldier (something BLSy being the only card Rokujuro was seen to be using in this duel). Option two was his mismatched Poker Knight Deck, otherwise known as the prologue to ARC-V's nostalgia-fest. Option three was give him a Black Luster Soldier Deck to capitalise on the new BLS support. It was a close call between options one and three, but we went for three in the end because designing a duel involving Poker Knight BLSing just proved to be such a fustercluck that it wasn't worth it.**

 **Author Note #24: This chapter (and the next to some degree) is the reason that I don't really like this duel as much as the others of this series, due to the fact that I had to resort to using Rank Gazer. It's kind of a silly card, but I needed something to keep Giant Hand from being banished (since it needs to stay in play for Gilag's eventual BCD) whilst also showing off as much of Rokujuro's Deck possibility as I could, and nothing else worked quite as well as Rank Gazer. Sure it allows us to cycle through more Numbers, but still... not so keen.**

 **Author Note #25: How does newmovieKaiba know Atem's name? And when did he start believing that Atem was, in fact, a thing?**

 **Author Note #26: Hazy Transfer? Hazy Shuriken? Hazy Toad? Oh come on, Wiki. At least try to give better archetype quality control than Konami does. Seriously, that's not a high bar to clear.**

* * *

 **Hand Pun #4: Gilag might not realise it yet, but he really knows Kiraku like the back of his hand.**

 **Hand Pun #5: And here I thought Gilag had gained the upper hand.**

 **Hand Pun #6: Just goes to show, when one hand washes the other, they can even wash Barian Lords away.**


	7. Underhanded 3

**Gilag LP:** 4000

Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 3100/DEF 2600 – 1 OLU

 **Yamikawa LP:** 2600

Blade Armor Ninja: Warrior-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 4/ATK 2200/DEF 1000 – 0 OLU

Spell & Trap Zone: 2 Set cards

 **Rokujuro LP:** 4000

Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier: Warrior-Type/Ritual/EARTH/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

* * *

"3100 ATK...?" Yamikawa took a step back, unnerved.

"Stay strong, Yamikawa!" Rokujuro snapped.

"But..." Yamikawa stared at the old man. "Its ATK surpasses even your legendary strongest warrior, master. And if he can infinitely replace it, we'll never see the end of his onslaught."

Rokujuro scoffed. "Nonsense! This Number is child's play. Don't forget, I still have one more banishing effect from my Knights." He thrust a finger forward, pointing at the new appearance. "Using this effect, I'll now banish your Tri-Head Dust Dragon! Go, Super Soldier!"

At once, Super Soldier charged forwards, its jagged sword held high above its head. Dodging a sideways snap from one of the dragon's heads, it launched itself upwards and – with a single swipe – cut off all three of the Number's heads. There was a single screech of pain from one falling dragon head, then another explosion rocked the rooftop as the Number was consumed.

Gilag covered his face. "Tch... Rank Gazer is still in effect! When this Number leaves the field, another takes its place! Come, Number 51: Finisher the Strong Arm!"

The cloud of smoke was suddenly thrust aside as the rooftop beneath Gilag's feet ruptured. A colossal hand thrust its way through, throwing concrete and mortar in all directions as it grasped onto the side of the hole and began to heave the rest of its hulking body onto the field. Much like Gilag, the monster's body was grotesquely disproportioned. Its skin was orange, and the size of its arms dwarfed even the considerable bulk of Gilag's entire body. By contrast, its shoulders and torso were bizarrely small and stubby, with a tiny head perched ridiculously on top with its face covered by a horned helmet. The monster didn't seem to have legs – instead, as it hoisted itself up out of the hole to settle behind Gilag, its hands remained flat against the cracked concrete, easily suspending its body several feet above the floor.

Number 51: Finisher the Strong Arm: Rock-Type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 3/ATK 2600/DEF 0 – 0 → 1 OLU

"Don't be so foolish, humans," Gilag said. "Rank Gazer has no limit. You'll never be able to stem the flow of Numbers, and you'll quickly exhaust your means of taking down any more of them in the coming turns. But hey, if you want to burn through the rest of your options, be my guest."

"Master... maybe he's right," Yamikawa said quietly, not taking his eyes off of the hulking monster. "We should conserve our strength for the coming turns."

"Why?"

Yamikawa turned to stare at his master. Amazingly, the old man was grinning again.

"M- master?"

"Why should we wait?" Rokujuro asked. "I see no reason why we shouldn't win the duel on this turn."

"But-"

"This Number looks tough, but Summoning it has put Gilag in a very bad position. It was a foolish thing to do really, Summoning it without paying heed to what was on his opponent's field. How very un-Kiraku-ish of you."

"What was that?!" Gilag said threateningly.

Rokujuro ignored him. "That Number's easy enough to take out, Yamikawa. All we need is to take it out in the right _way_ , if you catch what I mean."

And suddenly, Yamikawa understood. "Yes master!

"Good. Let's get started then."

"At once! I activate the Trap Card, **Armor Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Stun**!"

Gilag was surprised at the sudden activation. "What? You're using that _now_?"

"With this," Yamikawa said as his face-down card flipped up, "I can banish a Ninja monster from my Graveyard to negate the effects of any face-up monster on the field. I banish Air Armor Ninja to remove Finisher's effects!"

A single card ejected itself from Yamikawa's Graveyard and disappeared. At the same time, a shadowy orb burst forth from the activated Trap Card and sailed across the field, trailing purple smoke like a small comet. It collided with Gilag's Number with a small _plff_ , shrouding the monster in a dark fog.

"With its effects gone, your monster can now be destroyed by non-Numbers," Yamikawa said.

"I now activate another effect of Super Soldier, donated to it by Evening Twilight Knight," Rokujuro continued. "Once per turn, I can banish a random card from my opponent's hand." Quick as a flash, Super Soldier swiped at the air with its sword, sending an arc-shaped bolt of light at Gilag. The Barian barely had time to flinch as the bolt of energy struck home, obliterating one of the two remaining cards in his hand.

Gilag cursed silently. Now he was really in trouble.

Unbeknownst to his opponents, the two cards in his hand had been the keys to turning this duel back in his favour: Monster Reborn and Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force. After using his Rank Gazer to ensure that Giant Hand stayed in play, he had been planning to revive it with Monster Reborn on his next turn, and then use Barian's Force to Summon Giant Red Hand. But he'd just lost Monster Reborn to Super Soldier's effect. Without it, Giant Red Hand was practically out of the question.

Clenching his fist, Gilag thought hard. _Calm down… I still have Barian's Force, and with Rank Gazer I'll be guaranteed a Number on my field when this turn ends. I'll just have to perform a Rank Up on whatever I'm left with, and hope it's good enough to combat their monsters._

" _Why hope?"_

Gilag blinked. Had someone just spoken to him? He could have sworn he'd heard a voice just then...

" _These are your own thoughts."_

But what was he thinking? That wasn't a voice – that was just his own thoughts. Hearing voices in your head was for insane humans, not Barians. He put a massive hand to his forehead, thinking hard. He wondered if he was losing his marbles.

"Battle!" Rokujuro cried, startling Gilag out of his contemplations. "Super Soldier, attack Finisher the Strong Arm!"

With a flash of steel, the legendary warrior slashed at one of Finisher's arms, severing it at the shoulder. The Number howled with pain and stared at the stony skin around the gaping wound, which was slowly crumbling away like sand. With only one arm supporting it, the Number began to teeter alarmingly.

"Without their effects, your Numbers are no stronger than any other monster," Yamikawa said.

Rokujuro grinned. "That's not all. I think it's time we introduced our Barian Lord friend to one of Super Soldier's _own_ effects. What say you, Yamikawa?"

"Yes, master."

"What are you babbling about?" Gilag growled. He was finding it harder to focus on the duel, with so many thoughts whirling around unaided in his head.

"Well," the old man said, still grinning, "Super Soldier has a couple of effects that it doesn't need to borrow off of other monsters. For instance, whenever it destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, my opponent is dealt damage equal to their destroyed monster's ATK."

Gilag's eyes widened in shock.

"Finisher's ATK when it was destroyed was 2600," Rokujuro went on. "Therefore, you receive 2600 points of damage." Sure enough, a second later the great hulking mass behind Gilag fell to the ground with a crash. Gilag felt as though a full sized statue had just been dropped on him. He was knocked off his feet as the full weight of the several ton monster collapsed around him, shards of rock scattering across the rooftop as though someone had just smashed a vase.

 **Gilag LP:** 4000 → 1400

"There's more!" Rokujuro cried before Gilag could recover. "Due to the final effect of Beginning Knight, when Super Soldier destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again!"

"W- wait," Gilag said, heaving himself out from under the deluge of rock and dust. "Rank Gazer is still in effect!"

Rokujuro let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Ah yes, that. Go on then, Barian Lord. Let's see another of your lovely Numbers."

Repressing a retort of his own, Gilag glanced through the cards in his Extra Deck, his massive hands trembling slightly. It was a grim prospect all round – he knew that. Whatever he Summoned would have its effect negated by the boy's **Armor Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Stun** , allowing it to be consequently destroyed by Super Soldier's attack. Then, he would receive damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. To have a chance of survival, he knew that he would have to Summon a monster with low ATK – less than 1400 – so that the damage would not wipe him out entirely.

 _Burner Visor…_ he thought to himself, rifling through his cards. _Wait no, Shamoji Soldier! It has the lowest ATK, and even if I keep hold of it to Rank Up, I can't see a Chaosified Shamoji Soldier helping me out of this mess. Or any mess, really. Alright then, Shamoji Soldier it is._

" _Or perhaps… this."_

Gilag was halfway through plucking the Number out of his Extra Deck when, out of nowhere, a far superior option presented itself to him. A Number with the power to turn this entire situation in his favour. Gilag stared at the card, a number of emotions welling up inside him. Disbelief that he hadn't spotted it before, relief that he now had a tangible counter to his opponents' onslaught... and bewilderment.

Pulling the card out and stowing away his Extra Deck, he examined it more closely. He'd never owned this card. This was a Number that, for as long as he could remember, had belonged to Vector. He couldn't remember ever laying hands on it, let alone receiving it from Vector. Had that scoundrel slipped the card to him without him realising? And if so, why?

" _This is your card."_

But of course it was his. What was he thinking? This Number had always been in his possession ever since he'd won it. Vector had never laid a finger on it.

Gilag shook his head slightly, as though to dislodge a bothersome fly. He felt troubled. Only once before had his mind ever plagued him with thoughts and ideas that he could not place. Trapped in the statue that was so much his likeness, watching the Number spirit Ponta duel with his arch-nemesis Yuma, he had suddenly found himself overcome with images and memories that were not his. Memories of a bygone age, where he had fought alongside Ponta as the great army general Kiraku. It had felt right, too. As much as he wanted to tell himself that it was all trickery, they really had felt like his own memories. Every last one of them, together with the feelings they had invoked. The ferocious joy of battle. The tender, almost paternal feeling of finding the small raccoon dog. And the moment of his supposed betrayal of Ponta... remembering that had cut into him like a knife.

This feeling, however, was different. This wasn't memories dredged up as though from a distant childhood. These ideas and thoughts he was having were his, of course, and yet they felt quite apart from him, as though they were forming in his subconscious quite apart from his conscious thought.

"Due to Rank Gazer's effect, I call this Number to the field," he said quietly, holding the card aloft. "Come, **Number 5: Death Chimera Dragon**."

The air pulsed. Yamikawa looked around, confused. It was as though a humungous invisible wing had just beat down a great distance away. Yet he couldn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary.

It happened again, this time more pronounced. Gilag chuckled softly to himself.

And again. The very ground beneath them vibrated as the air thrummed.

Then stillness. Nothing but silence played around them, as the two human duelists waited tensely for something else to happen, and Gilag simply stood there expectantly. There was still no sign of the monster he had Summoned.

Something behind him shifted. Yamikawa and Rokujuro had a split seconds impression of the air rippling; not like water, but as though a gust of wind was blowing over a field of grass... or the fur of a large animal.

Then the air roared at them – a furious, ear-splitting roar – and suddenly, the air in front of them was filled with dragon. A great blue body of hair that bristled like a cat's, bat-like wings with huge feathers the length of many human bodies, an external ribcage adorned with armour plating, and spikes protruding unevenly along the length of its serpentine form. Its head was fitted with a silver helmet that covered all but the red slits of its eyes, and the rows of dark red daggers that lined its jaw. As it settled back, and its resounding roar echoed away into nothingness, a purple orb of light flared into life next to its head, and began tracing circles around it.

 **Number 5: Death Chimera Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 5/ATK 0/DEF 0 – 0 → 1 OLU**

Yamikawa shuddered. He could never have said what it was, but there was something ominous about this Number that had not plagued any of the others.

"Due to Death Chimera Dragon's effect," Gilag growled, "it gains 800 ATK for each Overlay Unit attached to it."

 **Number 5: Death Chimera Dragon: ATK 0** → **800**

"But since its original ATK is 0, you won't receive any damage from Super Soldier destroying it," Rokujuro said thoughtfully. "I see. Not bad, Barian Lord. But don't think for a second that this will stop me killing it."

As if on cue, Yamikawa – who seemed to have regained his composure – then called, "I activate Shadow Stun's effect again! By banishing Earth Armor Ninja from my Graveyard, the effects of Death Chimera Dragon are negated." Another smoke bomb from the Trap Card quickly shrouded the dragon in purple mist.

 **Number 5: Death Chimera Dragon: ATK 800** → **0**

"And due to Super Soldier's effect, it gets to battle again since it destroyed one of your monsters," Rokujuro added.

Gilag said nothing, but watched, expectantly.

"Go, Super Soldier! Attack Death Chimera Dragon!" Without a second's hesitation, the legendary warrior leapt up into the sky, over the dragon's head. Then, with a fierce cry, it drove its blade into the back of the dragon's neck. Death Chimera Dragon let out yet another howl – the pile of rubble behind Gilag quaking with the force of it – and began falling to the ground in great hairy coils.

Yamikawa cracked a daring grin. "Your Number is beaten!" he called.

"So what's the next Number you have in store for us?" Rokujuro asked placidly. "Come on, let's see it. I wonder how-"

"Death Chimera Dragon's effect activates..."

Rokujuro fell silent. Both he and Yamikawa stared at Gilag, who was speaking quietly with his eyes fixed on them. But there was something else in his eyes now. Something just behind them.

"When this card is destroyed by battle or a card effect," he was saying, "all other face-up cards on the field are destroyed as well."

"What?!"

Behind the Barian, Number 5 lifted its head to stare at the humans one more time, its eyes – like Gilag's – filled with bloodlust and fury. Then, an explosion of fire and shadow ripped the body of the Number apart and tore across the field, quickly consuming Yamikawa and Rokujuro's field.

"Super Soldier!" Rokujuro cried as his prized monster was burnt to a crisp.

Yamikawa gritted his teeth. "Due to **Armor Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Stun** 's effect, my Armor Ninja monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Sure enough, the wall of dark flames passed harmlessly over Blade Armor Ninja. The Trap itself, however, disintegrated in the fire.

"And then," Gilag went on as the inferno died down, "we all draw one card for each of our own cards that was destroyed this way. I lost no cards to this effect, but you each lost one."

Yamikawa said nothing, but drew his card quickly, barely glancing at it before adding it to his hand. Nevertheless, he was quiely pleased to see Ninjitsu Art of Smoke Balls. That, combined with his face-down card, should prevent any game-ending moves from Gilag.

"Very well," Rokujuro was saying as he drew his own card. "But don't you forget that it's still my turn-"

"And don't _you_ forget," Gilag cut in, "Rank Gazer is still in effect, so I can Summon a new Number to replace Death Chimera Dragon. Come forth, Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition!"

At once, the pile of rubble behind Gilag exploded as though a stick of dynamite had just gone off beneath it. The humans gasped and instinctively covered their faces. As small red stones rained down on the building, another large figure stood up behind the Barian Lord, its body barely distinguishable through the screen of dust that the blast had thrown up. Yamikawa squinted over his arms, forcing his watering eyes to pick up some features of this new arrival. As more and more of the smokescreen cleared, he made out the armour-plated body of a horse... no, a centaur. Its greyish-green body stood even taller than Finisher had done, with the black torso of a bearded man protruding from where the head of a normal horse would have been. In its left hand was clasped a closed book.

Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition: Zombie-Type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 2/ATK 2200/DEF 0 – 0 → 1 OLU

"You're just making fools of yourselves, pathetic humans!" Gilag said, with a little more venom than he had meant.

Rokujuro snorted. "Well at least this Number's more punctual than the last one. I move to Main Phase 2." He pulled another card from his hand. "But I'm afraid that if you think my onslaught has abated, you're dreaming."

"Hmm?"

"I banish the LIGHT-Attribute Beginning Knight and the DARK-Attribute Evening Twilight Knight from my Graveyard!" The two cards appeared briefly behind him, before vanishing into the void. "Come to my side! Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" In a flash of light, a new monster materialised on his field. Its blue armour with gold, windswept-looking trim shone in the crimson light of the Barian Pipe. Its dark red hair flowed gently in the breeze. And its fierce eyes that had seen many battles come and go stuck out like a sore thumb against the warrior's pale face.

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning: Warrior-Type/Special Summon/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

Gilag's eyes widened. "What?! Another one?"

"Beginning Knight's effect activates!" Rokujuro went on, ignoring Gilag's shock. "When this card is banished from the Graveyard, I can add one Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Chaos Form. Additionally, Evening Twilight Knight lets me add a Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand when banished. I choose the original Black Luster Soldier." His Deck spat both cards into his waiting hands.

"And now another Black Luster Soldier..." Gilag growled in an undertone. "Is there no end to this...?"

"Oh, and by the way, I hope you didn't have any plans for that Number," Rokujuro said. "I activate Envoy of the Beginning's effect! Once per turn, at the cost of giving up this card's attack for this turn, I can banish one of my opponent's monsters. Begone, Crumble Logos!"

The legendary warrior before him raised its sword, and from the tip, a thin beam of light shot across the field. The beam cut through the body of Crumble Logos like a laser, slicing it from the shoulder down to one of its front legs. At once, the Number crumpled forward, its body going limp before bursting into a thousand particles of light.

Rokujuro grinned. "As I was saying, so sorry if you were planning on doing something with that."

Gilag glanced down at the Spell Card in his hand. Anger and frustration rose in his chest. It was all he could do not to hurl the card away.

"Rank... Gazer's... effect," he said, his voice shaking with supressed rage. "I Summon... the flaming pressure demon... Number 58: Burner Visor!"

A spinning ball of fire suddenly burst into life over Gilag's head, throwing embers in all directions. Not for the first time, Yamikawa flinched. As he and his master watched closely, the Number's rotation stopped abruptly, and it instantly expelled the veil of flames that had covered it, allowing them to see what the creature looked like. There wasn't a great deal to see. The Number was a giant purple sphere covered almost completely with violet carved lines, aside from its face, which was a burning orange scowl. Waves of orange flames burned inside its mouth and behind its empty eye sockets, giving it a furious, demonic appearance.

Number 58: Burner Visor: Pyro-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000 – 0 → 1 OLU

Rokujuro gave a sharp bark of laughter. "And is this Number supposed to intimidate us anymore than your previous ensemble? Come now, Barian. You've long since passed the point of being able to intimidate us."

"Just look at yourself," Yamikawa added. "Before my master and I, you hardly seem fit to be called an enemy."

Gilag said nothing. Rage was building inside him. Deep inside him, the strange presence he had felt but not quite made sense of was egging him on, gently prodding him down his rage-fuelled path, like a Number. He still did not speak, but just glared at his opponents – a glare that he hoped would shrivel them on the spot.

"Simply terrifying," Rokujuro said nonchalantly. "Well, you'll be pleased to know that my onslaught ends here, Barian Lord. I look forward to seeing if anything you have left can possibly match up to our combined power. Turn end!"

* * *

Custom cards:

Number 5: Death Chimera Dragon (custom stats and effect)  
Dragon-Type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 5/ATK 0/DEF 0  
2 or more Level 5 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. This card gains 800 ATK for each Overlay Unit attached to it. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; this card can make an additional attack in a row. If this card is destroyed: Destroy all face-up cards on the field, then each player draws cards equal to the number of their cards destroyed this way.

Armor Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Stun  
Continuous Trap Card  
If you control a face-up "Ninja" Xyz Monster(s) with no Overlay Units attached to it: You can banish 1 "Ninja" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn. Face-up "Armor Ninja" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.

* * *

 **Author Note #27: Having Don Thousand's influence keep changing Gilag's mind like this was an idea we had a while back to tie into Don Thousand's residual possession of Alit and Gilag, as well as his well-known ability to alter memories. Similar things will occur during Alit's duel, but we won't be showing new regular Numbers for him.**

 **Author Note #28: Our headcanon is that Death Chimera Dragon (originally owned by Vector) is the first card Don Thousand gave Gilag to strengthen his possession, whilst he only infected a card Alit already owned (Number 79). Then, when Vector gave them a 'juice up', the reverse happened: Alit received a new infected Number (80) whilst Gilag's Number 58 was infected.**

 **Author Note #29: Now, the Death Chimera thing. This was more of a spur of the moment thing. When I was writing this duel, looking for the next Number to Summon with Rank Gazer (and generally getting angry because there wasn't a single one that would allow Gilag to survive AND bridge the gap between the current field and the one shown in the Episode), Katie told me that the best way to do it was to essentially make up a new card. At first I thought she meant a new Chaos Number (and was already going through candidates in my head) before she pointed out that both Deadly Sin and Death Chimera Dragon were essentially blank slates. We all liked the idea of using Death Chimera, partly because filling in anime gaps (you know, the whole point of this series), partly because it meant we could design the perfect effect for the situation without creating a new card, and partly because even if Death Chimera ever did get released, we always use anime/manga effects for Numbers, which are always different from their IRL counterparts, so we wouldn't be screwing with any IRL effects.**

 **Author Note #30: In case you're wondering, if we hadn't gone for Death Chimera, the Chaos Number I mentioned would probably have been a Chaosified version of Finisher (because its design fits Gilag the best), Tri-Headed Dust Dragon (because it's amazing and underappreciated) or Shamoji Soldier (because it's funny).**

 **Author Note #31: Oh what a waste. So because NAS decided that rushing the ending of yet another YGO series was a good idea (because that's always produced such robust stories with absolutely no plot holes before), we've now missed out on some very promising potential duels from the brainwashed Rays. Yuya vs Yuzu, Ruri vs Kaito, Yuzu vs Yugo, Selena vs Yugo, Selena vs Yuri, Yuzu vs Gongenzaka, Rin vs ... anyone besides Yugo, the Doctor vs ... well, anyone at all.**

* * *

 **Hand Pun #7:** **Vector knew that Number 5 would be in safe hands with Gilag.**

 **Hand Pun #8: What heavy-handed methods.**

 **Hand Pun #9: Perhaps Rokujuro shouldn't have overplayed his hand so much.**


	8. Underhanded 4

**Gilag LP:** 1400

Number 58: Burner Visor: Pyro-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000 – 1 OLU

 **Yamikawa LP:** 2600

Blade Armor Ninja: Warrior-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 4/ATK 2200/DEF 1000 – 0 OLU

Spell & Trap Zone: 1 Set card

 **Rokujuro LP:** 4000

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning: Warrior-Type/Special Summon/LIGHT/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500

* * *

"My... turn..." Gilag reached to draw his next card, his hand shaking with rage. He hesitated. Then he lowered it again.

Rokujuro frowned. "What now, Barian?"

"What now?" Gilag repeated. "I'll tell you what now. I'm going to disabuse a few of your despicable notions. First of all, where I come from, to raise a hand against a Barian Lord in the way you have doesn't get you my respect, humans. It gets you killed!"

"Where you come from?" Rokujuro raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you hailed from the Sengoku period."

"And that as well!" Gilag snarled. "You are obsessed with this farce, old man! Kiraku this, Kiraku that. Get this through your heads now... I'm not him! You hear me?! I am Gilag! I am a warrior of the Barians, proud and honoured to serve under Nasch in our quest to defend our world! I am-"

And then he fell silent.

Out of nowhere, the Barian was suddenly bathed in red light, quite independent of the glow of the Barian Pipe. A glow that seemed to emanate from his Deck. More specifically, the top card.

The humans stared, bewildered. Yamikawa had never heard of a card or effect that would activate itself from the Deck. And although Rokujuro had, his surprise was no lesser, as he knew just how rare such card were. The likelihood of this Barian owning one _and_ it just happening to trigger at this moment in the duel was astronomical.

But then he caught sight of Gilag's face, and his feeling of bewilderment intensified.

From the slits in his helmet, his eyes betrayed a look of both shock and fear. They were wide, staring blankly at his Deck as though he had never seen one before. The light danced across his face.

Now Rokujuro was certain. Gilag had no more an idea of what was happening than they had.

But on that, he was wrong. Gilag knew exactly what was causing this. And it terrified him.

 _Nasch..._

For although the humans couldn't see it, a silent war was raging inside the Barian Lord's body. As the light grew brighter, Gilag could feel a strength he had felt but once before flooding his body. A great ocean of power. An ocean that was drowning out the voice in his head like an insect plunged into a lake – for there was a voice now. A voice that was his own, but not quite his own, that was screaming with pain and fury and terror. Gilag could feel its fear, for it was his own fear. And yet, as Nasch's power filled him – and Gilag wondered that his body didn't rip in half from the magnitude of it – that nagging 'presence' at the back of his mind somehow felt disconnected from him. These weren't his own thoughts. Something had been whispering in his ear since the duel began, being just delicate and insignificant enough for Gilag to take its malicious thoughts as his own.

But now, although Gilag's head was in a jumble that he was struggling to make sense of, his immediate thoughts were crystal clear. His mind was his own again. Almost by instinct, he took a hold of the shining card, and the light intensified to an all-consuming blaze.

"Barian's... Chaos... DRAW!"

He drew.

At once, light seemed to explode from his body. Yamikawa and Rokujuro's cries were drowned out as, with a rushing sound, a pillar of pale red light shot up into the air, Gilag's body at the centre. And more similar pillars of light were joining it. Five more, in fact. All pale and shining, all shooting up from different places around the city.

"What the-" gasped Rokujuro, squinting through the blaze. "What's happening?!"

The reply came quiet and venomous.

"Humans... you who liken me to one of your old generals based on nothing but looks. You who insult me and my entire race with your fairy-tales about ancient war generals and reincarnation. You have earned yourself a one-way trip to hell!" Gilag thrust the card in his hand forward, dispelling the light around him in an instant. "Rank-Up-Magic – The Seventh One!"

"Rank-Up-what?" Yamikawa gasped.

"With this card, I can Rank Up my Over-Hundred Number – even if it is in the Graveyard or Extra Deck – into an Over-Hundred Chaos Number of one Rank higher! Be revived, Number 106: Giant Hand!" The bright orange symbol flashed briefly across the sky as the Number remerged, descending slowly from a resurrection circle that had appeared above them.

Number 106: Giant Hand: Rock-Type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000 – 0 OLU

"Then, I use the Rank four Giant Hand to reconstruct the Overlay Network!" The resurrection circle disappeared as a huge, swirling vortex appeared in the clouds. Giant Hand instantly morphed into an orange sphere of light, and was drawn up into the portal. "Chaos Xyz Change!" The portal exploded in a great shadowy blast tinged with green. Yamikawa and Rokujuro covered their faces. "Appear! Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand!"

The floor beneath them exploded. As though a volcano had just erupted beneath their feet, the two humans suddenly found themselves faced with a wall of lava that rose up high above them. Great globules of molten rock rained down around them, and a wave of heat struck them with almost a physical force. Yamikawa felt his pale face burn. Then, as though rising out from the depths of the volcano, a great stony hand stretched into the sky. It was like a great snake the way the arm twisted, the pointed fingers lowering just long enough to show off the sharp black horns protruding from the back of the hand. With a flick of its wrist, it sent sparks and lava droplets pelting across the field as it continued to rise, soon towering high above the field.

Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand: Rock-Type/Xyz/EARTH/Rank 5/ATK 2600/DEF 2000 – 1 OLU

"I- impossible..." Rokujuro breathed, lowering his hands. "To Summon such a creature with a single card..."

Gilag laughed. He felt a thousand times stronger. His Chaos Number was by his side at last, mind was crystal clear, and his

The old man grinned, apparently sharing in Gilag's relish. "But despite that..."

"It would be a disgrace," Yamikawa continued, "if we were to give in now. And we shall not! Trap Card, Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows!" His face-down card activated, and at once, a dark haze seemed to coat the field.

Rokujuro looked around at his protégé, alarmed. "Yamikawa...!"

"With this, I can end a Battle Phase at the cost of half my Life Points," he explained. "You won't get to us that easily, Barian Lord!"

Gilag, who up until then had not spoken a word, and was simply chuckling under his breath, raised a hand skyward. "Giant Red Hand's effect activates!"

"What?"

By detaching one of its Overlay Units, I can negate the effects of all cards on the field besides this one!" The crystalline Overlay Unit sitting at the base of the Number shattered, releasing a globule of red energy. This energy spiralled up around Giant Red Hand, eventually being absorbed into the eyepiece at the centre of its palm.

Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand: 1 → 0 OLU

"Scarlet Desert Negation!" The great fist clenched, then in opening the fingers again, released a pulse of crimson energy across the field. Burner Visor, Blade Armor Ninja and Black Luster Soldier all shuddered as it washed over them and supressed their effects. The Trap Card, meanwhile, was blown away, disintegrating as though it were made from nothing but sand.

"Damnit!" Yamikawa cursed. "Master, I-"

"You can't be this rash, Yamikawa!" Rokujuro snapped. "You should have waited until he made to attack us before revealing that card."

"Heh, as if it would have helped you rats anyway," Gilag scoffed. "Because I'm not done. I activate the Spell Card, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" He held the card aloft, and at once, rainbow-hued light spilt forth from his hand.

Rokujuro gasped. "Another one?"

"With this, I use the Rank four Burner Visor to reconstruct the Overlay Network!" Above them all, Gilag's spare Number turned fully red, then rose slowly upwards into a second chaos portal that had opened in the sky, right where Gilag's pillar of light had pierced the clouds mere moments ago. A blast of dark green energy quickly followed. "Chaos Xyz Change! Emerge, **Chaos Number 58: Volcanic Visor**!"

From out of the blast, a great spinning sphere of lava descended, the lava rippling across its surface like water. Looking closer, the original Number – Burner Visor – could be seen through occasional breaks in the magma's surface. As they watched, however, the thing suddenly exploded from within, rending the sphere apart and spraying red-hot globules in all directions. What was left, suspended in the air above them, was a number somehow even larger than the one it had just burst out from. To Rokujuro, it seemed to be a cross between a helmet and, bizarrely, a jack-o-lantern. Its yellow, diamond-shaped eyes stared out from slots in the red armour plating that covered its top half and extended down as far as the mouth. The mouth was jagged, wide and sneering. It seemed to be frozen in an eternal cackle of fiendish delight. Red Barian energy flowed like lava through the mouth and in thin streams around its eyes. Two short orange horns jutted out of the top of the helmet, and the carved mouth was protected by a series of thick, finger-like spikes – four above, four below. The entire Chaos Number seemed to be burning slightly, the gently smouldering aura around it giving the effect of a red-hot ember left in the bottom of a fire. Two crystal Overlay Units hung in front of it.

 **Chaos Number 58: Volcanic Visor: Pyro-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 5/** **ATK 1500** **/DEF 1500 – 2 OLU**

Rokujuro cursed. "Two Chaos Numbers..."

"Old man," Gilag growled. "It's high time you received some damage! Volcanic Visor's effect activates! Once per turn, I can deal out 500 points of damage for every Overlay Unit attached to monsters on the field. With the two attached to it, you receive 1000 damage!"

The two crystals began to move, tracing a small circle around Volcanic Visor's face. Rokujuro watched them apprehensively. Faster and faster they span, until they were little more than a red and gold blur, with the Number's sneering face at the centre. Then, without warning, a jet of fire burst forth from the centre of the circle and struck the old man, sending him staggering backwards cursing in pain.

 **Rokujuro LP:** 4000 → 3000

"And now, due to Volcanic Visor's other effect, I can equip it to one of my other Xyz Monsters. I equip it to Giant Red Hand!" Almost as soon as they had stopped spinning, the two crystals flashed out of existence as a veil of flames suffused the Number. It lowered itself down to Giant Red Hand's height, then drifted backwards into its waiting fingers. The Chaos Number clamped down on it hard. Embers flew in all directions. "A monster equipped with Volcanic Visor this way gains 1500 ATK!"

Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand: ATK 2600 → 4100

"He merged his Chaos Numbers..." Rokujuro said, choking slightly from the acrid smell of burning in the air.

"4100 ATK..." Yamikawa breathed. His hands trembled. Not only was he intimidated by such a large figure, he couldn't shake the feeling that these two Numbers somehow seemed to be made for each other. The metallic shell of Volcanic Visor seemed to fit very snugly into Giant Red Hand's palm, and the great black horns only enhanced the devilish features on that horrible face. It looked like a cross between a demon and a snake.

He clenched his teeth. He was really wishing that he had not wasted his face-down card so rashly.

"Battle!" Gilag cried. "Giant Red Hand, attack Envoy of the Beginning! Certain Death Crimson Palm!" Like a snake striking its prey, the Number lunged forward. As it travelled across the field, it began to twist, at the same time whipping up a violent twisted of flames around itself.

Rokujuro's monster was struck head on, and disintegrated in the inferno without even a chance to cry out. The infernal Number kept going, however, and Rokujuro found himself flying backwards as a wall of stone and fire seemed to crash into him. He landed heavily on his back, gasping for breath.

 **Rokujuro LP:** 3000 → 1900

"Master!" Yamikawa cried.

Gilag gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Ha! Worry about yourself, human! After that disgusting little trick you pulled with those face-downs at the start of this duel, don't think for a second that you're getting out of this pain-free. Due to Volcanic Visor's effect, Giant Red Hand can attack all your monsters once each!"

With a gasp, Yamikawa whirled around. Too late. After its first attack, Giant Red Hand had circled around behind him and, its body still spinning and blazing, was now almost on top of him. The young man's vision was filled with fire. And that awful, demonic expression...

"Certain Death Crimson Palm!"

Nothing could have prepared him for it. He felt the wind rush out of him as the burning fist hit him like a truck. The air was thick with fire. He gasped, and burning air filled his lungs. Blade Armor Ninja, the true target of the attack, was incinerated in an instant as its owner crashed to the ground in a heap.

 **Yamikawa LP:** 2600 → 700

"That's better!" Gilag laughed as his Number returned to his side. "That's a much better look for you, humans."

As the flames surrounding Giant Red Hand's body subsided, Volcanic Visor seemed to draw them up into it mouth. Once it had the last of the embers, it extricated itself from the Number's grip and shot up into the sky where it hung, suspended like a small smouldering sun.

Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand: ATK 4100 → 2600

"What's wrong?" the Barian Lord called. "Aren't you getting up again? It's no challenge crushing duelists with no fight left in them."

But he had spoken too soon. Rokujuro was already getting shakily to his feet, glaring at the Barian Lord. Mere seconds later, Yamikawa followed suit, pushing himself onto one knee first before standing up.

"Even if we perish, the blades of our hearts will never shatter!" Yamikawa said defiantly.

"Well said, Yamikawa!" Rokujuro agreed. "We'll keep going even if we die together!"

"Hmph," Gilag snorted. "Well in that case, I'd be happy to oblige."

He pointed one huge finger into the sky. The two humans, following his gaze, suddenly caught sight of the second Chaos Number gently burning high above them. Their eyes flicked back to Giant Red Hand which, sure enough, was now devoid of its demonic face.

"W- when did-"

"When you two were lying on the ground feeling sorry for yourselves," Gilag said, cutting off Yamikawa. "Though I'm glad that you're both feeling nice and resilient. You'll need that for what's coming next."

"What's it doing?" Rokujuro asked, rather afraid to hear the answer.

"Volcanic Visor's last effect," Gilag explained. "By sending it to the Graveyard while equipped, I can inflict damage to every player equal to the ATK of the equipped monster. Giant Red Hand's ATK is 2600-"

"Which means 2600 damage for all of us..." Yamikawa finished, his face growing even paler.

"Correct. So as you wished, you'll both be dying together."

"Hold on!" Rokujuro said. "But your Life Points are only 1400. You'll be wiping yourself out as well as us!"

Gilag laughed again. "As if I'd be that reckless, humans. Due to Giant Red Hand's effect, while it's in Attack Position, all damage I would receive from card effects is negated!"

"What?!" cried both humans together.

As if on cue, the smouldering Number above them suddenly shot downwards as an arrow of fire. Far from attempting to strike the two of them however, it turned in mid-air and was absorbed into the eyepiece at the centre of Giant Red Hand's palm in a similar matter to its Overlay Unit. The Chaos Number's body began to glow and smoulder, just Volcanic Visor's had done.

"No matter what you do, everything is pointless before Giant Red Hand!" Gilag said, clenching his fist before him. "Let me have you crushed!"

The Chaos Number lurched forwards one final time. Its body twisted, the inferno reignited, and it was on top of the humans in an instant. Both of them screamed as Giant Red Hand struck them, their bodies lost in the whirlwind of flames. Gilag allowed his fist to fall, and watched as his opponents were blasted backwards from the force of the attack as though they weighed nothing at all.

 **Yamikawa LP:** 700 → 0

 **Rokujuro LP:** 1900 → 0

 **Gilag LP:** 1400 [WINNER]

Yamikawa landed on his back with a thud, for what he knew – without really knowing how – was the last time. He barely had time to blurt out, "n- no regrets..." before his body disintegrated into a shower of red particles.

Rokujuro was given a little more mercy. He had heard what his student had said, and although his heart swelled with pride, he couldn't say the same for himself. His regrets were endless. Though the pain was great, he managed to force his eyes open, taking in the sky above him.

"Yuma... my disciple... I can't watch you grow up. Please forgive me... your useless teacher..."

Then, he too disappeared. Together with what was left of his student, his particles soared up into the sky he had got one last look at, to be absorbed into the Barian Pipeline.

Gilag watched them go. He didn't really know what he was feeling. He cared nothing for these humans. For all their taunts and tricks and insults, he felt no particular animosity towards them, and thus felt no savage satisfaction from their defeat. They were humans after all. It was in their nature to be cruel.

Nor had he viewed it as a duel especially worth winning. They had pressed him hard, it had to be said, but at the end of the day their persistence had only served to delay what he knew had always been inevitable. Yuma and Kaito were the only humans he had considered a threat, and that was _before_ Nasch had returned to them. Now, there was no question. These beta humans had never really stood a chance.

So it was only a moment that Gilag stared up into the dark red sky, pondering his fallen adversaries.

Then, his mind returned to his task. Yuma and the others would almost certainly have escaped by now. They needed a new plan. He Summoned up a portal behind him, and slowly allowed his body to be absorbed into it.

It was time to regroup with Nasch.

* * *

Custom cards:

Chaos Number 58: Volcanic Visor  
Pyro-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 5/ATK 1500/DEF 1500  
3 Level 5 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. You can target 1 other face-up Xyz Monster you control; equip this monster to that target. It gains 1500 ATK, also it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. You can send this equipped card to the Graveyard; inflict damage to each player equal to the equipped monster's original ATK. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 58: Burner Visor", it gains this effect. *Once per turn: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Overlay Unit attached to monsters on the field.

* * *

 **Author Note #32: Okey dokey, that's most of the cannon fodder out of the way. Just Gauche, Droite and some other moron left to kill off now.**

 **Author Note #33: More clever timing and positioning to make sure all unaccounted-for-cards would be out of shot in the actual episodes.**

 **Author Note #34: When we started writing these particular duels, we decided that in addition to fleshing out the Barians' Decks with existing cards, we wanted to give each of them a new Chaos Number. Mizael got C95 (we toyed with the idea of a CXyz of Galaxy Stealth Dragon for a while) and Gilag got C58. This is another reason we went for Death Chimera- _ex machina_ in the last chapter rather than a new Chaos Number. We'd already prepared C58 for Gilag, and didn't want to show favouritism by giving him two Chaos Numbers and everyone else one.**

 **Author Note #35: It's come to my attention that I repeated a hand pun between The Finale and this story (the upper hand one). Nothing could be more shameful.**

* * *

 **Hand Pun #10: Nothing quite like getting one's hands dirty.**

 **Hand Pun #11: Nasch: "Hands off my Barian Lord, Donny-boy!"**

 **Hand Pun #12: He doesn't really need either of their help. Gilag's already a dab hand at dealing with humans.**

 **Hand Pun #13: It's going to take him a little while to wash all the blood off his hands.**

 **Hand Pun #14: He'd better do it hand-over-fist, Nasch'll be waiting.**

 **Hand Pun #15: Let's be honest, it's lucky that he still had that second RUM card on hand.**

 **Hand Pun #16: Show of hands; who misses the Barian Lords?**


End file.
